Kodenrangers, Shinken Call!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: The Kodenrangers have gone back to the past to relive their past in 2009! Along the way they'll give some back stories and meet up with the Shinkengers! Samurai and Legend meet! Origami and flying gems oh my.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Super Sentai Franchise whatsoever. I do however own Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. This is for a request by Mechapunk87, who requested it in a Kamen Rider Fic. Oh well, mistakes happen. This is a variation on the self named Host Fics that I write, ones which my first OC does not actually host. Now, onwards!

**- -**

A boy, sixteen years of age, opened the decorated door. A bright light emerged from the opening. The boy could not stand the light. "OJII-CHAN!" The boy screamed. The boy's hair was styled in what seemed to be small flames. He wore a school uniform which comprised of a red blazer, beige pants, and white dress shirt. A red tie was also present and on the left chest of the blazer was an insignia of his school sewn in. He had a _beautiful _face. Actually, girly would be more like it but whatever. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ah Ryu!" An old man with a full grown gray beard, gray hair, and gray suit waved to the boy, Ryu. "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah what is it that you wanted us to see?" A sixteen year old girl wearing a similar uniform as Ryu, only with a red bow tie instead of a tie and a beige frilly skirt instead of pants barged in. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. Her name is Ryn Tsubasa. It turns out that there were eight people, including Ryn, behind Ryu.

"THIS!" Ojii-chan directed attention to a really complicated machine. The machine had many wires which connected multiple human sized capsules together. Next to the machine was a computer.

Everyone just stared at the machine. "What the hell is that?" A seventeen year old boy wearing the same uniform as Ryu, only with a green tie, said. He had messy hair. His name is Rai Shishi.

"A . . . TIME MACHINE!" Ojii-chan exclaimed.

There was a long silence. The wind could be heard through this long silence. "No seriously," Said a sixteen year old girl who wore the same uniform as Ryn. She had her hair tied in Angel wing style with two yellow ribbons. Her name is Karen Hibiki. "What is that?"

"A time machine." Ojii-chan said still smiling.

"Ah, nice one." Said a seventeen year old boy would wore the male's uniform only with a blue tie. His hair was in small spikes. He is Lee Hamura. "Now what is it really?"

Ojii-chan dropped his smile. "Time machine." Ojii-chan said.

"That's getting old." Said a busty sixteen year old girl. She wore a different school's uniform. It comprised of a white shirt with a giant blue bow tie on the shirt and blue collar along with a white skirt. She had long, luscious, black hair with a silver hair clip on the front. She is named Miku Sorahane. "What is it?"

"Time machine." Ojii-chan said.

"Seriously, what is it Ossan (a rude term for middle aged man, which Ojii-chan isn't but the saying is still rude)?" Said a twenty four year old man. His hair was messy with a golden dyed streak running through his hair. He wore a brown trench coat which covered a gold shirt and white pants and needed to wear golden rimmed glasses. The man, who had his hands in his pockets, is named Kousuke Sorahane, Miku's older brother.

"TIME MACHINE!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"Ojii-chan, can you please stop joking around." Said a twenty one year old woman. She had on a flowery sun dress. She had long black hair with a small braid behind which houses a white ribbon. She is named Maya, Ojii-chan's biological Granddaughter.

"IT'S A TIME MACHINE, TIME MACHINE, TIME MACHINE!" Ojii-chan screamed at the top of his lungs.

A long silence, then a sixteen year old girl wearing the female's uniform spoke up. "Can you tell the truth?" Her hair length is near chin length, only passing the chin by a little. She was quite cute, just like the other girls. She is Reika Shishi, Rai Shishi's little sister.

Ojii-chan sighed. "Fine, it's a machine that basically allows you to somewhat relive events that happened in a certain time in the past, hence why I called it a time machine."

An extremely long silence. "OK THAT'S IT!" Ryu shouted violently. He ran up to Ojii-chan. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT!?"

"Why won't anyone believe me!?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Because it's really unrealistic." Ryu said. "No way can anyone produce a time machine!"

"But we're from a fic which deals with mystical mechanical creatures, transforming colored heroes who have to go to school, a man who pulls guns out of nowhere, a boy who is in love with many people, both genders, a fic about FLYING GEMS!" Ojii-chan ranted.

Ryu looked away. "Oh yeah." Ryu said. "Maybe it is possible, but I still don't buy it! What's with these capsules?"

"Ok, we enter the capsule." Ojii-chan said. "Then someone enters the year into the computer. Then the computer generates the images into our heads while our nervous systems become connected to our past selves, thus creating a time travel effect without the actual traveling."

A long silence. "I don't get it." Lee said.

Ojii-chan sighed and exasperated sigh. "Just work with me."

"So why did you ask for Reika to come?" Rai asked.

"And Maya-nee?" Ryu asked.

"Well I had some extra capsules and I thought they would like to come." Ojii-chan replied.

"Well it sounds kind of fun." Maya remarked.

"I think I'll like it." Reika said.

Ojii-chan entered a capsule. "Now everyone, enter a capsule, and no sharing!"

Everyone walked to a capsule. "Is it safe?" Ryn asked as she sat down.

"I don't know, I haven't tested it yet." Ojii-chan replied. "We're the first ones."

"YOU WHAT!?" Ryn shouted, then her transparent capsule door closed on her. Gas released into her capsule, putting her to a deep sleep.

"Ryn-san!" Karen cried, then her door closed on her, gassing her, and putting her too into a deep sleep.

"KAREN!" Lee shouted, only to have his door close on him. Same process.

"What is going on!?" Kousuke shouted, only to have his door close on him.

"ANI!" Miku cried, then her door closed on her.

Maya screamed and her door closed on her.

"What the!?" Rai widened his eyes in shock only to have his door close on him.

"Onii-chan!" Reika cried only to have her door close on her.

Ryu just stared in shock. "Ojii-chan, is this a malfunction?" Ryu asked.

"No, that's what it's supposed to happen." Ojii-chan replied.

"WHY IS IT SO VIOLENT!?" Ryu cried.

"It's not!" Ojii-chan screamed. "You people just overreact."

"Why are they all asleep!?"

"Well in order for this machine to work, the person must be relaxed. In the relaxed state, the person will be able to connect with the minds of their past selves and take over while their physical body stays in this time."

"I think I get it, I think, I think, I think . . . nah I don't get it." Ryu said.

"Just play along." Ojii-chan said. "Oh while you're still not in your capsule, can you just go to the computer and type in the year you want to go to?" Ojii-chan said as his door quickly closed on his head. "OW!" The pain eventually disappeared as the gas gassed Ojii-chan into a deep sleep.

Ryu sweat dropped in embarrassment as he walked to the computer. "Now let's see." He said as he tried to think of a year. "How about . . . ten years from now . . ." He typed to numbers in, "Year, 2009: the year the heroic Shinkengers appeared." The computer flashed.

"**YEAR 2009, SYSTEM CHECK, Prepare to go in 20 seconds.**" The computer announced in a robotic voice.

"I better get going." Ryu said. He walked to his capsule. He was about to enter, till he noticed an empty capsule next to him. "An empty one?" He then looked at . . . the reader, you (us). "Ah, how long have you been there?" Ryu asked you (us). You (we) shrugged. Ryu smiled. "Oh that's ok." Ryu said to you (us). "It's almost time to go to the past . . . in some form. Want to come with us?" You (we) nodded. Ryu smiled a big smile. "That's great! You might actually learn something about us! And who knows, we might actually meet someone cool." You (we) entered the last capsule. "Ready?" Ryu asked. You (we) nodded. "Good luck." The capsule closed on both Ryu and the reader.

"**3,2,1 . . . Time Shift! Samurai Sentai . . . SHINKENGER**!" The computer for some reason announced.

The machine started sparking, energy went through the wires of the machine into each capsule. Everyone including our fateful reader . . . is now on a trip to the past.

Ryu fell through a colorful time stream while his physical body remained in place. He screamed. He looked towards the reader, "Do not worry, we'll be fine!" Ryu said giving you (us) a thumbs up. "But I didn't know that it was this scary!" He screamed and a bright light engulfed the screen.

- -

Words fly through the screen. The words stack up against each other.

**KODEN SPECIAL! The official Elemental Sentai, on CALL!**

**Kodenrangers, Shinken Call!**

**- -**

Ryu opened his eyes. "Huh, where am I!?" He shouted as he was looking at the sky. In fact, his voice was more high pitched. He stood up. "Why is everything so big!?" He looked at his body. "I shrunk!" He was now in a six year old body, HIS six year old body. "AWESOME!" He wore a red t-shirt and white shorts. He had on black flip flops. He looked towards the reader. "Are you ok?" The reader, you (we), nodded. "Thank goodness." Ryu looked around. "I have to find my friends. You should try to stay away from sight since I'm not sure if you're supposed to be in Japan at this time." You (we) nodded.

Ryu stood up. He was standing on grass inside a park. "So I really am back in time." Ryu said, smiling. Then the ground shook. "WHOA!" Ryu looked up. A giant mecha stood in place fighting many giant red grunt like monsters. "That is . . . Tenku Shinken-oh!"

Tenku Shinken-oh, the Shinkengers' eight piece mecha. Tenku Shinken-oh held its sword at ready. The grunts charged at Tenku Shinken-oh. Tenku Shinken-oh slashed them with ease. "Daishinken!" Said a stern voice from Tenku Shinken-oh.

"Tenku Karatake Wari (Tenku Bamboo Slice)!" Five voices announced together. Tenku Shinken-oh's back three pieces started glowing, then Tenku Shinken-oh's sword started glowing gold. Tenku Shinken-oh sliced the grunts in two.

"With this, brings this chapter to a close." Said the same stern voice from Tenku Shinken-oh.

Ryu stared at the giant in astonishment. "This is awesome!" Ryu shouted pumping his fist. "I really am back in time!" He looked around, "now where is everyone?"

"Ryu!" Shouted Ryn's voice. She was running towards Ryu. Ryn wore a white shirt and pink skirt. "Ryu!"

"Ryn!" Ryu shouted. "It worked!"

"Yeah." Ryn said after she got to Ryu. "I never thought that it would really work"

"Now we just need to find everybody." Ryu said. Then the two heard a scream.

"HELP!" Karen's voice screamed. She was on top of a tree. She wore a yellow dress.

"Karen!?" Ryu shouted. "How did you end up in the tree!?"

"I don't know!" Karen replied frantically. "I just opened up my eyes and a found myself on the tree!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you out!" Ryu shouted. He walked over to the tree. "Now, jump down."

"EH!?" Karen shrieked. "Are you crazy!?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." Ryu said reassuringly.

Karen whimpered. "Ok then." She jumped. "EE!"

She fell on Ryu, but Ryu caught her. The impact caused Ryu to fall on his rear. Karen had her eyes closed tightly. She opened them up and noticed that Ryu was holding her bridal style.

Karen had tears in her eyes. "Ryu-san!" She cried and hugged Ryu tightly, putting her head near Ryu's.

"Glad to see you safe." Ryu said smiling.

Ryn blushed. "Lucky Karen." Ryn said.

"Oh, so you're more of a pimp when you were a kid." Lee's young voice came. Lee emerged from behind a tree. He looked really fit for a seven year old. He wore a blue sleeveless sweatshirt and white shorts. "Yo."

"LEE!" Ryu exclaimed happily. After setting Karen on the ground, Ryu ran to Lee, then kicked Lee hard. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY PIMP!" Ryu screamed angrily.

Lee smiled, unphased by Ryu's kick. "Relax, I was joking." Lee said playfully.

"You sounded pretty serious to me." Ryn said. Karen nodded.

"Hey, you seem strong at this time." Lee said. "How about a little spar to see how your Martial Art compares to my strength at this time." Lee got into battle stance.

"Ok then." Ryu said. Ryu got into Dragon Stance. "Let's fight."

"YAH!" The two charged and started throwing fists at each other and blocking each other.

A young six year old girl wearing a silver shirt and white frilly skirt walked towards the group. "Do boys always want to fight?" The girl said.

Ryu and Lee stopped. Ryu stared at the girl and blushed. "Miku-san, is that you?" Ryu asked.

The girl had Miku's face, but her hair was short instead of long like it was in the present. The bottom of her hair was spread out. "Yeah." Miku said. "Oh my Ryu-kun, you still look really cute during this time."

"Thanks." Ryu said walking up to Miku. "Your hair . . . it's short."

"Well this is the hairstyle I wore when I was a kid." Miku said. "I decided to let it grow this year though."

"It looks good on you." Ryu said. "Fits you."

Miku blushed, "Really?" She asked. "Thanks."

"Pimp." Lee said to the reader, though he does not know that you (we) are the reader.

Ryu looked down at Miku's chest. "What's wrong?" Miku asked. There were two bulges on Miku's chest. Ryu touched one of the bulges. "IYAH!" Miku whimpered.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu jumped back. "You had breasts growing at this age already!?"

"NANI!?" Ryn cried. "She . . . WHAT THE HECK!?" Karen blushed, trying to find the possibility of why a six year old had breasts growing while Ryn freaked out.

Miku smiled. "Yes, you like?" Miku said in a flirty tone.

"Correction, what a pimp." Lee said to the reader. This earned him a kick from both Ryn and Karen.

"WOOT!" Ryu shouted in an ambiguous excited tone. What this 'WOOT' meant, no one will ever know.

"Hey, is this where your friends are?" Said a voice from a man.

"Yeah thanks." Said Rai's young voice. Rai wore a green vest and black shirt and pants. He held a young Reika's hand. Reika wore a a white dress with a green ribbon on the chest. She had a green bow on her hair.

"Hello everyone!" Young Reika waved to everyone.

"REIKA-CHAN!" Lee shouted. He plunged for Reika. "You're so cute!"

"MINE!" Rai shouted kicking Lee into the ground.

Ryu stared at the man who helped Rai and Reika to the park. The man wore a blue top and white pants. He had bright brown hair. Ryu walked up to the man. "Hello Ryuunosuke-san!" Ryu said to the man. Everyone perked their ears up upon Ryu calling the man.

Ryuunosuke looked at Ryu. "How do you know my name?"

"Did you forget me?" Ryu asked Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke wondered what Ryu meant. "You saved me a few days ago when I got stuck on that tall tree.

Ryuunosuke took some time to think. "Oh yeah." Ryuunosuke said. "You were crying so much and kept calling for your Ojii-chan."

Ryu chuckled nervously. "Yeah . . . how embarrassing." Ryu turned to the reader. "I'm sorry if you hate me for this, but I was a real crybaby when I was a kid. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't respect me anymore." You (we) gave him a look that assured him that we did not hate him for that information. "Thank you."

"Who are you talking to?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"My friend." Ryu said. "Can't you see?"

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you." Ryuunosuke bowed to you (us). You (we) bowed back. Ryuunosuke looked back at Ryu. "Man, I didn't recognize you kid."

"Why, it's only been a few days." Ryu said to Ryuunosuke.

"You just have this mature look on your face now." Ryuunosuke said. "A look that shows bravery and confidence . . . maybe a little lacking on the confidence side, but nonetheless a mature look."

Ryu stared at Ryuunosuke, then started chuckling nervously. "Oh is that it, well then I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was a compliment." Ryuunosuke said.

"Thank you." Ryu said back.

"Well I need to get back to doing what I need to do." Ryuunosuke said to Ryu. "Good luck Ryunosuke-kun, and be careful not to get stuck in anymore trees."

"I won't!" Ryu assured Ryuunosuke.

Rai ran over to Ryu. "You know Ryuunosuke Ikenami!?" Rai shouted to Ryu. "SHINKENBLUE!?"

"Well he helped me out." Ryu said to Rai and everyone else including you (us). "You see, I always tried to climb up that apple tree in front of our school to get an apple. I don't know why but I just wanted to. When I reached the top a few days ago, I ended up getting scared after seeing how high I was. I started crying. Ryuunosuke-san was nearby and he helped me down, then we spent a day together."

"REALLY!?" Ryn, Karen, and Miku shouted.

"Yeah." Ryu said. "He showed me some of his sword skills and taught me some Kanji and brushwork."

"WHOA!" Reika shouted. "How lucky can one guy get?"

"Trust me, Ryu is the luckiest guy you'll ever meet." Lee said to Reika. "He just doesn't embrace his luck."

"Well this is almost everyone." Ryu said. "We still need to find Kousuke, Maya-nee, and Ojii-chan."

Then a red sports convertible car pulled over to the park. A young Kousuke was in the car. He had BLEACHED hair! The blonde Kousuke exited the car. The driver of the car was a young sexy woman. She wore a black tight strapless dress. She had black sunglasses on. "See you next time, boy." She said in a sensual tone.

Kousuke smiled a sheepish smile and waved to the woman as she drove off. Kousuke looked exactly like a blonde teenage version of his younger self. He wore a black shirt with a red flame design. He had tan baggy pants with chains all over the pockets. He still had his golden rimmed glasses.

"ONII-CHAN'S A PERVERT!" Miku shouted at Kousuke.

"AH!" Kousuke swooned and started fluttering to where the group of six and seven year olds were. "You called me Onii-chan! My life is complete!"

"Of course." Miku said puffing up her cheeks. "This is what I called you during this time remember? And I really wanted to relive that."

"But the fact that you actually wanted to relive that makes me so happy!" Kousuke said, appearing as if he was about to enter heaven.

"Man now that's a pimp!" Lee said. Rai nodded.

"I don't blame him, he's quite attractive during this time." Ryu said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kousuke said meanly.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Are you . . . playing for the other team?" Kousuke asked.

"What does that mean?" Ryu asked. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not playing for the other team." He looked at you (us). "Do you know what that means?" Ryu asked. You (we) nodded. "Am I?" You (we) shook (y)our heads. "Yep, I'm not playing for the other team." He said to Kousuke.

"Your words from before contradict you." Kousuke said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ryu said. "You really are attractive. Any girl would want you. Heck, I bet Miku in the present would be attracted to you now if you weren't her brother."

Kousuke blushed. "Is that true!?" Kousuke asked Miku.

"Ryu has a point." Miku said.

"WAH!" Kousuke squealed. He fluttered again. "That makes me so happy!"

"But nonetheless, you're still my brother." Miku said.

"Talk about a sister complex." Rai said to Lee. Ironic as its Rai of all people, the one who keeps calling Reika 'his'.

"You would know." Lee said to Rai.

"Anyway." Kousuke said. "What do you mean I look attractive only during this time!?" Kousuke growled at Ryu.

"Well . . . you just look more friendly here." Ryu said. "When you're older, you look kind of grouchy and grumpy. And you're a Meany when you grow up."

Kousuke was about to clench his fist, but then stopped and pushed his glasses to the back of his head. A glare hid his eyes under the glass of his glasses. "I'll give you that." Kousuke said.

Then a black convertible pulled over to the park. A young Maya was inside. She wore a black Japanese school girl uniform. "T-t-thank you." She said to the driver and the other passengers. Inside the convertible along with Maya were many teenage punk boys. They all wore gangster outfits and had outrageous hairstyles. She got out of the car.

"No problem." Said one who had a Mohawk. He grabbed Maya's arm. Maya squeaked. "But before you leave, how about doing us a favor."

"HEY!" Ryu shouted. The sixteen year old six year old ran to Maya's rescue.

"Ryu!" Maya cried.

"Leave her alone!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh yeah." Said the punk. "What are you going to do about it, runt?"

Ryu looked at his body. _OH SHIT! I forgot I'm now a six year old!_ He turned to the reader. "Here's the plan." Ryu whispered. "I trip them, and you drop kick them." You (we) shook (y)our heads. "Yeah you're right, it's too dangerous."

"Get out of here runt." Said a bald punk.

"Yeah runt." Said a punk with liberty spikes.

One who had outrageous spikes pulled out a knife. "Got it runt?"

"Hey don't point a knife at Ryu." Maya whimpered.

"Shut up!" Said the Mohawk punk. Ryu then kicked the punk hard.

"Say that again, and I'll kill you." Ryu said.

"Like hell you would!" The knife wielding punk shouted and lunged at the young Ryu.

"NOW!" Ryu shouted. Ryu grabbed the punk's right hand, which had the knife. Then Ryu threw the punk down. "I never knew I was this strong when I was a kid." The reader then dropped kicked the punk.

"YOU!" The liberty spike punk shouted.

Kousuke opened one of his pants' pockets and took out black fingerless gloves. He placed the gloves on.

The Mohawk, Bald, and Liberty Spike punks lunged. Then gunshots fired. Each gunshot shot off a piece of hair from each punk, leaving a small burnt trail, even on the bald one.

"You guys are annoying." Kousuke said. He had a pistol in hand.

"OH!" Ryn shouted.

"Where did he get a gun from!?" Karen shouted.

"Onii-chan for some strange reason always finds some way to pull out a gun in any given situation." Miku replied.

"You mean he doesn't hide them in that coat of his that he wears in the present?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Miku shrugged.

The punks looked up at the burnt trail. They whimpered.

"Oh . . . I missed." Kousuke said.

"WHAT!?" The punks cried.

"I was aiming for your foreheads." Kousuke said. "But I missed."

"RUN AWAY!" The punks cried, rushed into the convertible and drove off.

Ryu looked at Kousuke. "Thanks." Ryu said.

"Don't misunderstand." Kousuke said pushing his glasses to the back of his head. "I did it because they were annoying."

"Thanks anyway." Ryu said.

Then Kousuke smiled a lecherous smile. "And your foster sister is hot for an eleven year old!" Kousuke said drooling. Then he wrapped his arms around the eleven year old Maya.

"KYA!" Maya screamed.

"ONII-CHAN!" Miku screamed.

"MAYA-NEE!" Ryu cried. He turned to the reader. "Now, operation double elbow!" You (we) shook (y)our head. "Why not?" You (we) pointed to the gun. "Oh, right. I forgot." Ryu then looked at you (us) again. "Ok then, operation Z!" You (we) wondered what operation Z was. "You stay back, while I do all the work!" Ryu then proceeded to beat Kousuke up, which earned him a spank from the much older Kousuke. Then you (we) got a dose of what Ryu meant when he said he was a crybaby when he was a little kid.

- -

After Ryu calmed down in Maya's arms, Reika looked at you (us). "I've been meaning to ask," Reika said to Ryu, "who is this?"

"Who?" Ryu asked. Reika pointed at the reader. "Oh, that's my friend."

"When did you become friends?" Rai asked.

Then Ryu started telling a long and complicated story of how he met you (us). "And that's how I met my friend."

"I don't get it." Lee said.

Then everyone's stomach growled. "Is everyone hungry?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Does anyone remember a good place to eat at this time?" Maya asked.

"OOH!" Rai and Reika raised their hands.

"We know this great sushi cart!" Rai exclaimed.

"A cart?" Ryu asked.

- -

"KONICHIWA!" Exclaimed a hyper man. "Welcome all!"

"Hello Genta-san!" Rai and Reika said.

"Hello Rai-kun and Reika-chan!" Genta greeted. "So what will it be today!?"

Ryu just stared at Genta. Then he grabbed Rai and Reika's collar and pulled them back. "You know Shinkengold!?" Ryu whispered.

"Yeah." Rai and Reika nodded.

"You know, I have to wonder how everyone else seems to know whose a Senshi ranger and whose not." Maya commented softly.

"Oh Senshis for some reason have a knowledge of whose a past warrior." Kousuke replied.

"I don't get it." Lee said. Kousuke tapped Lee's head.

"You're not supposed to." Kousuke said.

Ryn and Karen were looking at a water tank on the cart which contained a small mechanical squid and lobster. "Wah, they're so cute." Ryn said.

"You like huh?" Genta asked.

Karen nodded. "They're so adorable." She squealed.

"Well then, are you all ready to order!?" Genta cried in a hyper tone.

"Yes!" Ryn and Karen exclaimed.

"Ok then, let's begin!" Genta and Ryu shouted together.

- -

While Ryu and Gang were smiling smiles of joy, a serious man stood ready with a golden sword. He wore a Kendo outfit. He had his eyes closed.

Ryuunosuke ran to this man. "Tono-sama!" Ryuunosuke said. "There's something wrong with this silence. We've been getting constant attacks lately, but this moment of peace feels wrong."

"I know." Said the serious man, Ryuunosuke's Tono. "I have a bad feeling today as well."

At this moment, a monster was spying on Ryuunosuke and his Tono through a crystal ball. "Soon, I will destroy you, Shinkengers."

"Not before I get a chance to kill the young Kodenrangers." Said another monster.

"So be it." Said the first monster.

- -

Let's see what Ojii-chan is doing before we end this chapter. "OH HO HO!" He smiled a lecherous smile along with a blush. "I am loving this!" Many young woman were piling near him inside what seems to be a lounge room for something. "I am so glad Ryu chose this year!"

With this, (victory clap) brings this chapter to a close . . . Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, just to let you know. In order to get this chapter, you'll have to understand a few other references to some of my other fics other than Kodenranger.

- -

"HAI HAI! Eat up!" Genta said giving dishes of sushi to the group.

"Thank you!" Everyone said. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone dug in.

"So, what do you think?" Genta asked.

"Good as ever." Rai said giving Genta a thumbs up.

Genta squealed. "This makes me so happy!"

"It's bland." Said someone.

"Eh?" Genta opened his eyes.

"The flavor, it's bland." Ryu was the one who called it bland. Everyone then looked at Ryu sharply as they were all astonished that he would say such a thing.

"WHA!" Genta's mouth dropped open. "M-m-my sushi is not good!" Genta asked with weird facial expression.

Then Lee hit the back of Ryu's head. "Are you insane? This sushi is the best!"

Ryu just sat there staring at the sushi and ignored Lee's hit, then Ryu realized what he said. "Oh sorry!" Ryu said to Genta. "Actually it's great, my older self would love it!"

"Older . . . self?" Genta looked at Ryu strangely.

"You see, the thing is . . . up until now (at least going by my current age of six), I've never eaten anything but high quality cuisine." Ryu explained.

"HIGH QUALITY CUISINE!?" Everyone, but Maya, shouted.

"Yeah, Lobster, Steak, you name it." Ryu said.

"HUH!?"

"Well . . . Ojii-chan is the one who raised me, no matter how bad he did it, and he always brought home numerous women who cooked those type of food well." Ryu said.

"EH!?" Everyone even Maya now shouted.

"Did you live in a mansion before!? Because why else would you have a lot of cooks?" Karen asked.

"Huh, oh I didn't live in a mansion like you and your family do." Ryu said to Karen as her family lives in a really big mansion. "I've always lived in that house that I live in now."

"Really?" Karen asked. "Because the way you described your style of life when you were young, you make it sound like you lived an extravagant life."

Genta looked at the reader. "You know, I don't even know what they're talking about being Young and Old." Genta said. "Do you know?" You (We) nodded. "Meh, I'll just play along and act surprised every now and then."

"It was just the food." Ryu said. "Because everything else was pretty common. He's pretty much the richest man in the whole entire universe but the thing is . . . well I mean when we had to remodel the house, I had to live with Ojii-chan in the headmaster's office at Yatsude." Then Ryu shuddered. "So cold."

"OH! Your Grandfather is the headmaster of Yatsude High School!?" Genta shouted.

"Yeah." Ryu replied. "Oh and he's not my biological grandfather."

- -

"I'm your foster grandfather because I'm the foster father of your mother . . . and unofficially the foster father for your father whose grandfather is my best friend thus making me old enough to be the grandfather of both your mother and father despite me having a young twenty one year old granddaughter and a daughter still in her early forties who is my granddaughter's mother." Ojii-chan muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" One of the women with Ojii-chan asked.

Ojii-chan looked around in hopes of finding the reader who he has not actually met yet. "I don't know."

- -

"That old geezer owes me ten million yen!" Genta shouted.

Ryu and Maya sweat dropped. "What did he do to you?" They asked.

"He promised me that money if I made him a whole batch of sushi, but he has yet to pay me!" Genta shouted.

"I guess Ojii-chan ate sushi behind my back." Ryu said. "Wonder why I never ate any till I was like seven."

"He probably cared about your health." Ryn said. "He was probably worried about you eating raw fish."

"Probably." Ryu nodded. "Now that I think about it, up till the first time I actually ate sushi . . . which is probably now because of this whole time traveling thing (though I don't get how your nerves connect to the past yet you still have a physical body _in _the past)," Ryu lifted his dish of sushi, "everything I ate was thoroughly cooked."

"But enough of that." Rai said. "You said you ate high quality cuisine?"

"Yes." Ryu nodded.

"How come your current self rarely cooks any of that stuff?" Miku asked with some awe present in her expression.

"Well the only money I get is the money that Ojii-chan gives me so I don't like to buy so many expensive things."

"But the other day we saw you drawing caricatures for money." Miku mentioned.

"OH THAT!" Ryu said rubbing the back of his head while he chuckled. "That was for some extra bucks to buy this new game and some manga."

The girls sweat dropped. _Well, he's still a boy._

"You know I have got to ask." Reika said. "When did you actually eat something that wasn't, you know, the type of food that Ojii-chan fed you."

"Probably when Ryn invited me to eat with her family." Ryu said.

"Oh yeah." Ryn said as if she remembered something. "When Ryu ate the first thing, Ryu started to moan about how bland the food tasted."

"Really, oh sorry about that." Ryu said.

"So it's not just me." Genta said nodding.

"Yeah, I remember your exact reaction." Ryn said.

_"BLEH!"_ _Ryu stuck his tongue out._

"It took you a few bites but you eventually started to eat." Ryn said to Ryu.

"His taste buds must be sensitive." Reika said. "Which is why he's such a good cook."

"Is that a compliment?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It sounded like you were making fun of me." Ryu remarked.

"Wait." Maya said. "If Ojii-chan actually fed you well, how come you were starving before I decided to live with you?"

"Well Ojii-chan sometimes left me alone at home without anyone else." Ryu said. "Sometimes I would have to endure for weeks before he finally came home."

Then Maya hugged Ryu. "Oh, how poor. Ojii-chan is so cruel."

"Well it's not like he was a total failure." Ryu said. "He did end up raising and sheltering me."

"It sounds like you and Ojii-chan have such a good relationship." Rai said. Then everyone froze.

"THAT'S MESSED UP!" They shouted.

"I don't get it." Genta said.

"That's my line." Lee whined.

"If you and Ojii-chan actually got along when you were young, how come you and Ojii-chan are always at odds now!?" Rai shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryu muttered and looked away with disgust in his eyes.

"What happened, come on tell us!" Ryn said to Ryu.

"You remember our kindergarten teacher Miss Yuri?" Ryu asked. Ryn nodded.

_Ryu opened the door because he heard a woman moaning and groaning inside Ojii-chan's room. "Ojii-chan, what is going on?" Then he saw it, Ryu saw the most disturbing thing in his five year old life._

_"RYUNOSUKE! What are you doing in here!?" Ojii-chan shouted._

_"Ojii-chan . . . WAH!" Ryu ran away._

"And that's what happened." Ryu said nodding. "Really disturbing. Miss Yuri just came by to talk to Ojii-chan about my always climbing the apple tree at school and then that happened."

Then Rai and Genta hugged Ryu. "Oh boo hoo!" Genta cried. "You witnessed such a disturbing scene at such a young age! You must be scarred for life."

"It's no wonder you always beat down anyone who has perverted thoughts!" Rai cried.

"Eh what? No!" Ryu shouted. "That's not why I do that! I do that because I'm not twenty one yet!"

"Eh?" Rai said looking at Ryu.

"When I become twenty one I'll do all the perverted things I want! Until then I'll beat down anyone who has perverted thoughts and I'll continue to do so forever!"

"He's in a great denial." Lee said sweat dropping while Kousuke stood next to him.

Kousuke looked at the reader. "How come I haven't gotten any lines in this chapter yet?" Then you (we) complained about not having any lines whatsoever.

"I don't get it." Genta said.

"Hey everyone keeps talking about how I'm raised by this super rich man, how about Karen then?" Ryu said.

"Eh?" Karen said.

"How about you tell us a little about your life?"

"Well, my parents are successful business people." Karen said. "My father owns a company while my mother is a successful model."

"No wonder she looked really young." Ryu said turning away.

"And I have a sister whose finishing her last year of college." Karen said.

"I asked about your life not about your family." Ryu mentioned.

"Oh sorry." Karen said, then paused. "Do you want to know something important because I think it would be hard if I told you about my whole life."

"How about why you want to become an idol so much?" Ryn asked.

"Eh?"

"Well, my mother used to be a famous singer before she became a famous model." Karen said. "She had many fans and her songs were really soothing."

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about." Kousuke said. "My uncle was a fan of hers."

"Well ever since I heard mama sing and hearing about how happy it made a lot of people, I wanted to become an idol myself. I wanted to be able to make everyone happy. I wanted to be able to make people happy with something I could do and if I became an Idol, I would be able to do so." She had her eyes closed. Then she opened them up and found Rai, Lee, Kousuke, Genta and Ryu crying. "Eh, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?" Rai cried.

"Such innocence." Kousuke cried.

Lee gasped and covered his mouth. "That's a Samurai's child!" Lee sniffed, then cried.

"What the heck are you talking about Samurais all of a sudden?" Ryu cried. Then he and Genta hugged each other. "It's great that she has such fantastic dreams!"

"When you become an Idol, I'll be your first fan!" Genta cried and gave a thumbs up.

"Eh?" Karen wondered why every guy was so worked up all of a sudden.

Ryn patted Karen's shoulder. "They're just wishing you luck in their own strange way."

"Yep." Miku came to the other side of Karen. "Those tears are the tears of hope that your dreams will come true."

Maya came up to Karen. "In a strange way, those boys are also showing their want for your dreams to become a reality." Maya said.

"I can tell that they all care for you in their own strange ways." Reika said.

"Thanks everyone." Karen said.

Ryu then held Karen's hands together. "I'll try my best to help you with anything that I can." Ryu said to Karen. "One day you'll be the best of the best!"

Then Lee and Rai stared at Ryu and Karen with wide eyes. "You know what's weird?" Lee asked.

"I think I do." Rai nodded.

"The fact that Ryu and Karen . . ." Lee started.

"LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Rai screamed.

"EH!?" The girls and Ryu looked at the two boys.

"I think I'll just play along." Genta said to the reader. "HUH!?" Genta put on a strange expression.

"Well look at them!?" Rai shouted. "Every time they're together they get so close!"

"Yep, yep." Lee nodded. "Every time starting from the first moment that they met in the actual Kodenranger fic."

"HUH!?" Ryu and Karen gaped at Lee. "How do you know that!?"

"We're in a fan fic that breaks the fourth wall all over and we have knowledge of everything that has happened in our fic!" Lee shouted dramatically to the heavens. "And in your first ever encounter with Karen in chapter 3, you carried her on your back!"

Ryu growled, then he ran to Genta's sushi cart. "What are you doing?" Genta asked.

"I'm looking for a paper Harisen (War Fan)." Ryu replied.

"Oh you want one?" Genta said then opened up a compartment in his cart and handed Ryu a paper Harisen. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ryu said in broken English. "ORYAH!" Ryu then smacked the back of Lee's head with the Harisen.

Lee took the hit with no pain. "What did you do that for?" Lee asked Ryu.

"Wow you really are Unshakable Body." Ryu said sweat dropping. Then Ryu looked at Rai, then hit Rai's head.

"OW!" Rai shouted. "What did you do that for!?"

"Well Lee didn't saw 'ow' so I decided to improvise." Ryu said.

"HUH!?"

"Anyway . . . THAT'S FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Ryu screamed at Lee.

"But you keep breaking the fourth wall." Lee said to Ryu.

"I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!" Ryu screamed. "I get special privileges that other boys can't get!"

"You said boys, what about the girls?" Lee asked.

"Oh they can do whatever they want." Ryu said.

"Dang, what a reverse sexist, and to your own gender too." Lee said. Ryu smacked Lee's head again.

"Don't bring sexism into this." Ryu muttered. "We're rated T as is."

"But it's true." Lee said. "You and Karen are really close. It makes . . ."

"US SICK!" Kousuke, Rai, and Lee screamed into Ryu's face.

"Huh?"

"FREAKIN MAKE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" Kousuke and Lee shouted.

"You two are already close enough that it sickens me that she's not your girlfriend yet!" Rai shouted.

"ORYAH!" Ryu swung his Harisen at Rai and Ryu fell on his butt. "Ite."

"Why did you try to hit me?" Rai asked. Then Ryu actually hit Rai's head with the Harisen. "ITAI!"

"That's for being out of character!" Ryu shouted. "Go back to being the cool, calm, collected Rai I know!"

"That's my older self, I'm only seven right now!" Rai shouted. Then the three kids got into a fight. Kousuke just stood there in a offensive stance though not actually fighting because it was two seven year olds and a six year old who was fighting. Ryu punched Lee who punched Rai who shoved Ryu down. Ryu quickly got back up to get back into the fight. They kept throwing punches and kicks at each other while Kousuke just watched in his offensive stance.

"Should I stop this since I'm the only responsible adult?" Genta asked. You (we) shook our heads then pointed at Karen.

Karen had tears coming out of her eyes. "You guys." She squeaked. "Please stop." She started to cry. "PLEASE STOP IT!" Her words came on to deaf ears. She kept crying, then she started to sing.

The song . . . it was so calm . . . so soothing . . . the song that her mother taught her to sing, the song that propelled Karen to strive to be an idol.

Ryu, Rai, and Lee stopped fighting and they along with Kousuke listened to Karen sing. They unclenched their fists and when Karen stopped singing, the four boys started to hug each other and Genta.

"OH I'M SO SORRY!" They shouted.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you guys with the Harisen!" Ryu cried.

"We're sorry for making such a big deal about you and Karen!" Rai and Lee shouted.

"And I'm sorry for ever being mean to you Ryu and shooting at you all the time when you're older!" Kousuke cried.

"Man I love you guys!" Ryu and the boys hugged.

"I don't know what's going on but I think I'll just play along!" Genta cried.

"That's . . . an awkward scene." Ryn sweat dropped.

"Tell me about it, this is the first time I've ever seen Onii-chan so mellow." Miku commented.

"But aren't you jealous that they said that Ryu is so close to Karen?" Reika asked nicely to Ryn and Miku.

Ryn and Miku were silent. "WHAT THE HELL DO THOSE BOYS MEAN BY THAT!?" The two girls shouted.

"Late reaction." Reika mumbled.

"Eh?" Karen looked at the girls, wondering why Ryn and Miku were all mad suddenly and wondering why Maya looked a little jealous.

Then Lee, who had a hand to Ryu's elbow, pulled back that hand, then found something out. "OH MY GOD! BLOOD!" Lee screamed upon seeing blood on his hand.

"WAH!" Rai screamed then helped Lee wipe the blood off so as to clean off the wound they thought Lee had. Then they realized that it wasn't Lee's blood. "You're not bleeding."

"Then who is?" Lee and Rai turned to Ryu and found blood streaming down Ryu's arm from the elbow. "RYU YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Ryu looked at his elbow, then after seeing the blood, Ryu froze.

"Oh man, he must've gotten scraped when I shoved him down during out fight." Rai said.

Ryu's lips started to quiver. Tears could be seen coming from his eyes.

"OOH!" Lee gasped.

Then Ryu started to bawl. "IT HURTS!" Ryu screamed after a much delayed reaction.

"Ryu, what's wrong?" Maya asked.

"MAYA-NEE!" Ryu cried. Ryu dropped to his rear and held his bleeding arm. "I'M BLEEDING! IT HURTS!" Tears fell down Ryu's eyes left and right.

"RYU!" Maya screamed and ran up to Ryu to help Ryu.

Genta helped out with a band aid. "Hai hai, there you go." Genta wrapped the band aid on Ryu's cut. "That should make it all better."

Ryu sniffed, then wiped his eyes.

"Wow, Ryu really was a crybaby." Rai said.

"It's kind of strange how he grows up eh?" Lee asked.

"Turning from a crybaby into the brave leader we know in the future." Ryn said.

"It's kind of cool." Karen pumped her fists.

"You wouldn't think that he would be so skilled by looking at him right now." Miku commented.

Rai went up to Ryu. "Look I'm sorry about pushing you and all." Rai said to Ryu. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Ryu replied. Then Ryu chuckled. "I remember, when I was little, every little cut I got was always accompanied with a big cry." Ryu laughed. "Ah my how much things have changed."

Genta looked at the reader. "I still don't get what this Past and Future business means." Genta said.

Then someone appeared in front of Genta's fish tank from a wave thing. That someone, who had chin length hair and wore a brown jacket and tan pants, grabbed the mechanical Squid from the tank. "This world's number one Origami, I have it." The person said. He put the mechanical Squid into a ice box that he had.

"Who the heck are you!?" Genta shouted at that person.

"A passing by Kamen Rider remember that." The man said to Genta.

"Huh? Kamen Rider, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Genta shouted.

"Later." That man said.

"OH MY GOD IT'S DAIKI KAITO!" Ryu shouted, then before the man, whose name is Daiki, jumped away, Ryu kicked the man down with a hard kick.

"OOF!" Daiki grunted when he fell. "What the hell was that?"

Genta ran to the ice box and grabbed the mechanical Squid. "Thank goodness Ika-chan you're ok!" Genta ran back to the fish tank and put the mechanical Squid into the tank.

Everyone ran up to the fallen Daiki. "Ryu, you sure that's Kaito from Kamen Rider Decade and not just his actor?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Of course I'm sure!" Ryu shouted. "He came in that rift thingy, then he tries to steal Genta's squid thingy, and he has this thingy!" Ryu shouted and pulled out a gun device from Daiki's pocket.

"OI!" Daiki shouted. "Give that back!"

"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!" The gun announced while it was in Ryu's hand and for some reason had a card in it when Ryu accidentally pushed the trigger.

Card like structures flew in the air above Ryu, then fell on Ryu to create a miniature Kamen Rider suit which was blue. The cards formed a barcode like visor for the rider.

"EH!?" Daiki shouted upon seeing the mini Diend.

"Oh, so that's a Kamen Rider." Genta said nodding. "Kind of puny if you ask me."

"I guess that guy Daiki is the real deal." Ryn said.

"RUN AWAY!" Lee shouted and he was the only one who ran.

"Why?" Reika asked and Lee came back.

"I don't know, just felt like saying it." Lee replied.

"A mini Diend." Daiki said with a sour expression. "What the heck?"

Then Crybaby Ryunosuke started to cry again.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Everyone asked.

"I don't want to transform into Diend! If I was going to be a rider I want to be Den O!" Ryu cried.

"That's it?" Rai muttered.

"Well isn't Ryu-san a Kamen Rider Den O fan?" Karen asked. "I mean his room is filled with Den O merchandise."

"Makes sense I guess." Miku said. "Poor Ryu, having to transform into that weird looking rider."

"HUH!?" Daiki looked at Miku. "Hey, who you calling weird looking? That's my rider form you know!"

"Well you look like a weird barcode!" Miku shouted. "That's weird enough for me."

"Who the heck are you people?"

"Passing by time travelers, remember that!" The time traveling group and Genta for some reason said to Daiki.

"Why did you say it Genta-san?" Reika asked Genta.

"I was just playing along." Genta said.

"Hey Kaito, what are you doing here?" A man's voice came out.

"Well if it isn't Tsukasa." Daiki said to the newcomer. This newcomer, Tsukasa, had messy hair and carried a rose red camera with him. "How you been?"

Tsukasa looked a the crying mini Diend. Tsukasa ignored the crying mini Diend like he usually ignores everything, from the fact that a photo studio has world traveling portraits, to acting so nonchalant to having a clone of himself, this guy and his 'friends' ask no questions. "Wow, first a thief and now a guy who makes babies cry by transforming them into you." Tsukasa said nonchalantly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Daiki shouted. "Now hurry up and pull out your Decade Driver and Ride Booker!"

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked at Daiki like Daiki was an idiot. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"Pull it out of thin air using Kamen Rider Physics!" Daiki shouted.

"Like this?" Tsukasa all of a sudden had a belt and a book like device in his hands. Daiki took the devices from Tsukasa.

"Yeah yeah, now come on, this will probably make him happy." Daiki handed the belt to Ryu and de-transformed Ryu. Ryu was bawling with tears streaming out of his eyes like geysers. "Now come on kid, this will probably make you happy."

Ryu bawled, then stopped and looked at the Decade Driver. "WAI!" He squealed happily and took the belt in hand. Ryu strapped the belt on and open the Ride Booker. Ryu took out two cards from the device. Ryu threw the gun that he took from Daiki at Daiki's head.

"Ite!" Daiki shouted after the gun made impact.

Ryu inserted one of the cards he took into the Decade Driver's belt buckle then closed the belt buckle. "KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" The Decade Driver announced. Red cards flew out the belt and attached to Ryu's head creating a rose red rider suit with green eyes and red barcode like visor. Ryu then inserted the second card. "KAMEN RIDE: DEN O!" Then the suit transformed into his favorite Rider, Kamen Rider Den O! Minus the belt which is still the Decade Driver. The mini rider stood there, then drew a card from the Ride Booker and fed that card to the Decade Driver. "ATTACK RIDE: ORE SANJOU!"

"Ore . . ." The Mini Den O pointed at himself and Ryu said this in the voice that belonged to Den O sword form. "SANJOU!" He flung his arms with such emotion that a shockwave blew out from the force of the arm fling. That shockwave almost blew Daiki and Tsukasa, who just stood there without a care that a kid transformed into his Rider Form, away.

"There, you're Den O. Happy?" Daiki said to Ryu.

Mini Den O put a finger to his mouth plate, then looked at Daiki. "Can I beat you up?" Ryu asked in his own childish voice.

"Eh?" Daiki asked, then Ryu started to beat Daiki up. "WAH!"

Everyone but Tsukasa, who didn't question anything, sweat dropped. "This . . . is even more awkward than the boys hug." Ryn commented. Miku nodded in agreement.

"ATTACK RIDE: DENGASHER!" A weapon shot out from the Decade Driver, a sword that belonged to Den O, and Ryu started to use the butt of the sword to hit Daiki. Then Mini Den O grabbed Daiki's leg and pulled it up. Then Mini Den O used his fists to beat Daiki's back. Then Den O grabbed Daiki by the leg and threw Daiki to the ground.

Daiki was all beat up and before Den O got another hit in, Daiki screamed. "I GIVE!" Daiki shouted. Den O stopped, then flicked Daiki's forehead. "Now how come I have to get all beat up!?"

"Because you're Diend!" Everyone shouted except for Tsukasa.

"WHAT!? What does that have to do with anything!?"

"You're a Kamen Rider!" Lee shouted.

"This is a Sentai Fic!" Rai shouted.

"And you haven't appeared in a Shinkenger episode yet!" Ryn shouted.

"So therefore . . ." Karen began.

"You're in the wrong place!" Miku screamed.

"EH!?" Daiki screamed. "What about Tsukasa, how come no one cares that he's here!? I at least appeared in a promo! Tsukasa hasn't even appeared in anything yet!"

"Allow me to explain," Reika said, "he's the main character, he gets to do stuff that other guys can't."

"Aren't I glad I'm a Protagonist." Tsukasa said with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Daiki shouted. Then he pointed at a random direction. "Then what about Sakurai Yuuto!?"

Everyone turned to where Daiki pointed and sure enough, there was a man who looked like the Sakurai Yuuto that Daiki mentioned.

"Oh he's just the actor for Yuuto." Lee replied.

"ACTOR!?" Daiki shouted. "He has a Zero-liner, a Deneb, a Zeronos belt, and he's eating Deneb Candy!"

"Props?" Lee asked.

"That Deneb is shooting at Mole Imajin!" Daiki shouted.

Ryu reverted back to civilian form and threw back the Ride Booker and Decade Driver to Tsukasa. "He's Sakurai Yuuto, what more is there to say?" Ryu asked.

"But he's not a main character!" Daiki shouted. "And he has nothing to do with Shinkenger while I do!"

"He's Yuuto, man." Rai said. "He's G."

"HUH!?" Daiki screamed.

Then Maya hit Daiki with the Harisen.

"What was that for!?" Daiki shouted.

"Ryu told me to do it because you broke the fourth wall many times and you're out of character." Maya replied.

"WHAT!? How do you expect me to act like myself and still be sane with you people around!?" Daiki screamed. "And you broke the fourth wall too!"

"She's a girl." Ryu said.

"EH!?" Daiki screamed.

"Girls get to break the fourth wall." Tsukasa said.

"Hey hit him! He just broke the fourth wall!" Daiki shouted.

"He's a main character." Ryn said to Daiki. "He gets to do whatever he wants."

"KU!" Daiki growled.

"Come on Deneb, let's leave this fic." Yuuto said to Deneb.

"Ok Yuuto." Deneb bowed. The two enter Zero-liner and left.

"HEY!" Daiki screamed. "Sakurai Yuuto just broke the fourth wall and he's not a main protagonist or a girl!"

"He's Yuuto." Karen said to Daiki.

"He gets to do whatever he wants." Miku finished.

"HOW COME I GET SO BADLY TREATED!?" Daiki screamed.

Ryu was picking something out of his ear. "Oh you say something?" Ryu asked.

"WHAT!?"

Ryu turned to the reader. "Did Kaito say something?" Ryu asked you (us). You (we) shook our heads. "Ok just making sure."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Daiki screamed. "God this is so annoying. I came to steal this world's greatest Origami and I get beaten by a little crybaby." Daiki pouted. "I want out."

"Nah, we'll continue to abuse you until the end of this fic because we love to hate you." Ryu said with a big smile.

"Somehow I think you just insulted me." Daiki said to Ryu.

"It was an insult." Ryu replied blatantly. "Just be glad the Author of this fic likes you a little, but I hate you even though he loves me."

"I don't get what you just said." Daiki said to Ryu.

"I just play along." Genta said to Daiki. Genta nodded to Ryu. "Yep, yep, so right. Hate and love."

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Daiki shouted.

"Now come on!" Ryu pointed at Daiki. "Since you're here you might as well be a responsible adult and take care of us!"

"OH MY GOD!" Diend shouted. "I'm a thief, not a babysitter!"

"This is your abuse remember?" Ryu said. "Now be a babysitter for your abuse or we beat you to death."

"You just love to see me suffer." Daiki said.

"Blame the author, he's writing this." Said a sign that the reader held up.

"Wow your first unspoken line." Ryu said to the reader.

"How come I've barely gotten any lines?" Kousuke asked. Everyone ignored him, even his precious little sister.

"Well looks like this group has been joined by two other people!" Genta announced in a hyper tone.

Tsukasa just stood there without any questions.

- -

Ryuunosuke and a fellow Shinkenger followed him, Chiaki. "Why do we have to patrol?" Chiaki whined. "Honestly, that Takeru is really getting annoying."

"Don't talk about our Tono like that!" Ryuunosuke shouted. "Besides, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The fact that something big is about to happen? Something horrible?"

"No."

"Well I do, and Tono feels it too." Ryuunosuke said. "We have to do anything we can to prevent that from happening."

"I'm pretty sure you're overreacting." Chiaki said. "Just forget it, we'll stop them when they come out."

"Can't you take this a little bit more seriously!" Ryuunosuke shouted. "This could mean the end of this world if we don't prevent it now!"

"Now I know you're overreacting." Chiaki said. "Missing your old Kabuki days?"

Ryuunosuke sighed. "Just forget it."

- -

"YAY YAY!" Ryu and Ryn were riding on the back of Daiki while Daiki was on all fours.

"Why did I get stuck babysitting all of a sudden?" Daiki whined.

"I just play along." Genta said to Daiki.

"I get it." Daiki growled.

Rai and Lee were climbing on Tsukasa's arms while Tsukasa himself didn't question anything.

Ryu got off Daiki and Miku and Karen joined Ryn in riding on Daiki's back. "Why me." Daiki cried. Ryu smacked Daiki with the Harisen for being out of character.

Then, everyone felt a dangerous feeling. Ryu was about to say something when Kousuke blurted out, "Can I say this?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Be on guard everyone . . . something's here." Kousuke said dramatically. Everyone applauded Kousuke for how dramatic he was. Kousuke bowed.

"What a great way to be dramatic to the only line he's gotten in like what, a ton of dialogue." Lee said.

But seriously, someone did come. The ex-main villain of Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, who is technically the main villain now but who knows what happened in the past, is here. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" This villain wore a black battle outfit with a black opened coat which had a long coattail. "A bunch of little kids here, and oh ho, if it isn't Kousuke."

"KAI!" Ryu shouted at the villain, whose name is Kai.

"Oh, I sensed some despair, but I didn't know that it came from a kid . . . wait a minute." Kai looked at Ryu. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?"

"Well the important question would be how you know Kousuke first." Ryu asked Kai.

"We have a long history." Kousuke said. "He ruined Miku's life!" The young Kodenrangers then looked at Miku. What had happened?

"Well, looks like you still have a grudge against me." Kai mocked Kousuke. "Don't blame you, I would hate me too if I did that to myself."

"And the very important question ever . . . HOW COME YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE KID!?" Ryu shouted.

Kai dropped to the floor since he was standing on top of a roof. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?"

"In the future you look to be sixteen or something, but right now you still look sixteen!" Ryu shouted.

"Oh I assure you, you have everything wrong." Kai said. "Now since you're here, give me your despair!" Kai dashed at Ryu.

"Kid get behind me!" Kousuke shouted. Kousuke shoved Ryu to the back. Kousuke then quickly put on his fingerless gloves and took out two pistols from his pocket. Kousuke fired at Kai.

Kai used two golden armlets that was on his wrists to block the oncoming bullets. "That's not going to work on me!" Kai shouted.

Kai then threw a fist and Kousuke parried with one of his pistols. "Well it worked in the future." Kousuke said with a smirk.

"What?" Kai growled, then Kousuke used his second pistol and blasted at point blank range at Kai.

Kousuke then roundhouse kicked Kai away. "Now DIE!" Kousuke dashed at Kai.

Genta just watched with wide eyes of surprised. "Does anyone even care that a fourteen year old has guns in his pockets?" Genta asked. "And will anyone even bother to mention it to the police?" You (we) shook y(our) head(s). "Meh, I'll just play along."

Kousuke pistol whipped Kai, then Kousuke grabbed Kai and kneed Kai. Kai jumped back before Kousuke got another roundhouse in.

"Wow, you're good." Kai chuckled. "But you're dead." Kai then charged Dark Energy into his hands. "HEBI KO!" Kai threw a dark sphere at Kousuke.

Kousuke ducked to dodged. Ryu then jumped over Kousuke after the ball missed Kousuke and kicked Kai on the head. "WOI YAH!"

"OOF!" Kai shouted in pain and was launched back.

"Kousuke, I'll handle him!" Ryu said to Kousuke. "After all, he's my eternal rival!"

"What!?" Kousuke shouted. "I can't let you do that, you're just a little kid."

"Well I'm not going to let you impress Maya-nee you know." Ryu said to Kousuke.

Kousuke paused. "What does this have to do with her?" Kousuke asked innocently.

Ryu then turned to Kai. "Now Kai . . . KOE!" Ryu dashed at Kai, then Ryu punched Kai's gut. Kai spat. Then Ryu used a rising uppercut and smashed Kai's chin. Kai flew high into the air. Kai made a flip in the air and came down at the young Ryu with a flying side kick. Ryu rolled away and tripped Kai. Ryu then elbowed Kai's stomach. Kai spat again. Then Ryu kicked Kai away with a hard kick.

"Damn he's strong!" Daiki mentioned. "What kind of people are you people?"

"Passing By Time Travelers, don't forget that again." Everyone said to Daiki, even Genta, and except for Tsukasa who just stood there watching a little kid fight what looked like a sixteen year old who could throw black fireballs with no questions.

"I just . . ." Genta started to say.

"Yeah yeah, you just play along." Daiki muttered.

Kai got up, and he started to chuckle maniacally. "Never . . . never in all my years would I have thought that a little boy would prove to me a challenge." Kai kept chuckling. "I never thought, that the one who has the power to be my eternal rival, would just be a little kid!" Kai looked at Ryu and Kai had a big insane smile and expression. "This is getting interesting!" Kai shouted. Kai then took out a golden mask from his coat. The mask had a red line going across it, most likely that line is so the wearer could see. Kai put the mask on to signal that he was about to get serious. The Black Serpent with his Golden Mask. "Now come boy, show me the rest of your power!"

Ryu dashed at the now serious Kai. Ryu threw a fist at Kai but Kai grabbed Ryu's fist. Kai then used his other fist to hit Ryu. Ryu parried that fist, then Kai tried to kick Ryu. Ryu stepped back and blocked all of Kai's attacks. Ryu tried to crescent kick Kai but Kai grabbed Ryu's leg. Kai attempted to pull Ryu back but Ryu then used his free leg to tornado kick Kai. Kai released Ryu's leg and fist. Ryu punched Kai hard on the head after a jump. Kai grabbed Ryu while Ryu was midair and attempted to hurt Ryu with dark energy transferring into Ryu's body, but Ryu grabbed Kai's head and head butted Kai. Kai released Ryu and Ryu flying side kicked Kai away. Kai stumbled back, then got up and wiped his mouth.

"Wow, to think a little boy would be this good." Kai said. "Looks like I'll have to take things up a notch."

"I wonder how Ryu could be so good at martial arts at such a young age." Karen wondered.

"Well it's kind a sad story." Ryn said.

"Why would it be sad?" Miku asked Ryn.

"Well, the thing is, Ryu's only skilled because his Birthdays have been used to train." Ryn replied.

"Eh?" Miku and Karen turned to Ryn.

"Ever since Ryu was a young boy, Ojii-chan has been training Ryu in things on his birthday." Maya explained. "I always thought Ojii-chan was playing with Ryu but one day I saw Ojii-chan make Ryu swing a sword."

"Every year Ojii-chan would make him train on something for the whole day during his birthday." Ryn explained further. "I'm not sure about what happened in the past but apparently on his first birthday Ryu was trained to walk, his second was trained to run, his third was to punch and kick, his fourth to do acrobatic flips and such, his fifth was a continuation of his punching and kicking techniques. From what I witnessed on his sixth birthday it was to train his reflexes. I remember on his seventh birthday Ryu had to train with swords."

"Oh, that probably explains why when Ryu swung the paper Harisen at Onii-chan like a sword, Ryu stumbled and fell since right now he's currently six." Reika mentioned.

"Probably." Ryn continued. "On his eighth Ryu trained with two swords. His ninth he trained using other types of weapons like a staff and Nunchaku."

"His tenth had the most tame training." Maya said. "Ojii-chan trained Ryu into thinking up strategies using Chess. This training was also meant to train Ryu into a confident leader."

"It didn't really work." Ryn said. "But nonetheless, he became the leader of the Kodenrangers."

"What happened after?" Rai asked.

"It just seemed like Ojii-chan had Ryu continue with past trainings to get better at those lessons." Ryn said.

"Still, it's kind of a sad childhood." Miku said. "His birthdays wasted on training."

"That training was probably so he could become Kodenred." Reika mentioned. "After all, it seemed Ojii-chan knew that Ryu would become Kodenred."

"That may be true." Lee said nodding. "I don't get it." He then said later.

"Me neither, but I just play along." Genta said.

"I'll never get any of you people." Daiki mentioned.

Tsukasa didn't question anything.

"Why didn't I get a line back there?" Kousuke asked the reader. You (we) shrugged.

Kai took off his golden mask. "Prepare boy, I'm not going to hold back any longer." Kai put the mask back into his coat. He held a hand to his face. (Insert Awesome Dramatic Music!) "Kage Gai Sou! (Shadow Triumphant Armor)" Kai flung his arm and black and gold armor pieces flew onto Kai. This armor had a snake theme to it and golden spikes all over. "To think . . . you a little boy would be strong enough to warrant me to actually use this armor."

Genta gasped, then ran to Ryu. Ryu prepared to fight the armored Kai, but Genta ran to Ryu and quickly carried Ryu. Genta placed Ryu behind his (Genta) leg. "What are you doing Genta?" Ryu asked.

Genta held out a finger and waved it at Kai. "Oh I don't know what's going on, but putting on an evil armor to fight a little boy, I don't think I can just stand back and watch that." Genta then held a phone like device. "Sushi Changer!" Genta shouted. Then he held a red disk which he folded up. "Sushi Disk!" He pushed a button on the Sushi Changer phone and closed the phone.

"IRASSHAI! (WELCOME!)" Announced the Sushi Changer. Genta combined the disk with the Sushi Changer top.

"Ikkan . . . Kenjo!" Genta held the Sushi Changer in front of him. A golden light shined from the changer. A golden Kanji representing light appeared in front and behind of Genta. The front one was smaller and the back one was as tall as Genta. The bigger one wrapped around Genta to formed a golden suit which had a little navy. A navy fish like Tanto weapon attached to the back of Genta's belt which seemed to house disks. The smaller one then merged with Genta's head to create a helmet which used the Kanji as a visor.

Ryu and everyone stared at Genta in awe, except for Daiki, whose annoyed by babysitting, and Tsukasa, who doesn't question anything. Ryu then squealed. "Shinkengold fighting my eternal rival, this I have to see!" Ryu ran back to the group to be an audience.

"Who are you?" Kai asked Shinkengold.

"Shinkengold, Umemori Genta!" Genta announced. He pointed to the sky and his suit seemed to shine brightly all of a sudden. "You're not a Gedoshu, but I guess I can fight you. I don't think I could lose to a teenager."

"Don't underestimate me and my age." Kai said. He then dashed at Genta with a dark fist. "Shadow Fist!"

"Sakanamaru!" Genta drew his Tanto weapon backhanded and held the sheath. Genta used the sheath to parry Kai's fist, then slashed Kai. Sparks flew off of Kai's armor. Then Genta started to seemingly slash Kai multiple times. Sparks kept flying off of Kai's armor and Kai stumbled back.

"Whoa so fast!" Rai exclaimed.

"It's Iai." Ryu said.

"Iai?" Karen asked.

"Slashing while drawing the sword from the sheath. In terms of speed it is much faster than fencing." Ryu explained Iai.

As it turned out, during the moment of the multiple slashes, Genta was constantly resheathing his sword for another strike.

"How do you like that?" Genta asked.

"You . . . I'm not going to lose to you!" Kai shouted.

Genta then jumped over Kai. "Come on, over here, here, here!" Genta said like his usual hyper self.

"You." Kai growled. Kai charged a large ball of dark energy into his hands. "TAKE THIS!"

"Oh really?" Genta asked. Then Genta opened up his belt buckle and took out a red and white disk. "Sushi Disk! Sakanamaru!" He inserted the disk into his Sakanamaru's handle. "Hyaku Mai Oroshi!" Genta then flew in the air around Kai and slashed Kai with maybe a total of a hundred times. Genta unsheathed his Sakanamaru.

"GAH!" Kai screamed and multiple sparks flew off his suit. Kai dropped to the ground and his armor shattered off. Kai had blood running down his mouth. "How could I . . . lose?"

"How did you like all that!?" Genta turned to Ryu and the others. They applauded. Then Genta turned to Kai. "Maybe I should finish this." Genta drew his Sakanamaru again.

"STOP!" A girl's voice shouted. An eight year old girl who wore a black and white dress ran out in front of Kai. She held out her arms in an attempt to stop Genta.

"Eh? Why's a little girl out here?" Kai asked.

"It can't be." Ryu gasped.

"Is that . . . Kyoko?" Ryn asked, Kyoko being pretty much Kai's female minion.

The Kodenrangers compared the little girl's face with the future Kyoko. In fact, they had the same exact face, only younger and more mature respectively to young and older.

"WHAT!?" Ryu looked at the others. "How come Kyoko's eight years old but Kai still looks the same!?"

"What's going on here!?" Rai shouted.

"Wow, I think this warrants a certain word." Lee said.

"What word?" Miku asked Lee.

"PEDOPHILE!" Lee screamed. "RUN AWAY!" Lee ran.

"Lee, you really should stop running away." Miku said.

"Yeah, you might get lost." Reika said to Lee. Lee came back.

"Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Kai struggled to say as he struggled to get up.

"Kuma-chan, please flee now, you have to live." The young Kyoko said with tears in her eyes.

Kai flinched. "You know that Daisan is the bear right?" (Kuma equals Bear) Kai asked Kyoko.

"I know, but you're my big cuddly teddy bear." Kyoko said to Kai.

Kai chuckled calmly. "You really are cute at times." Genta unsheathed the Sakanamaru. "What's wrong, don't want to fight anymore?"

"Well I can't kill someone who has to take care of a little girl." Genta said. "I think I'll just leave you alone."

Kai then carried Kyoko in his arms. "Don't think that I'll just leave you alone." Kai said. "You made a fool out of me and now I'll have to get my revenge."

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably going to sic a monster on me." Genta then got ready to fight again. "Well bring this monster on."

"Kyoko-chan." Kai said to the young Kyoko. Kyoko took out a black book. "Summon a Crow Kagejyu for me will you?"

"_From the depths of the abyss, from the darkness of the shadows, bring forth the bird of darkness, the bird of shadows, come forth, CROW!_" Kyoko chanted her spell.

A dark vortex formed from the shadows around. Then a black and red crow Kagejyu emerged from the vortex. The Kagejyu held a large sword and seemed to have the same shape as Genta's first ever enemy as Shinkengold.

"OH!" Genta pointed at the monster. "It's you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Crow Kagejyu said. "Now let's fight."

"I leave this hyper guy to you." Kai said to the Crow. "Make sure you fight well." Kai then jumped away with Kyoko in his arms, but Kai threw something at the Crow.

"Kuma-chan, will crow be ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Don't worry." Kai said to Kyoko. As Kai was building jumping away, Kai stroked the young Kyoko's hair. "I used some of my power on Crow, once he dies he'll return to the abyss to be summoned again." Kyoko nodded and buried her head into Kai's chest as Kai jumped away from the scene.

"KAGESHIS!" The Crow Kagejyu summoned grunts from the shadow. The grunts, named Kageshi singularly, wore white Chinese battle outfits and red scarfs. They had faceless faces and each had a red headband. "GO!" The Kageshis then held golden bladed spears and ran at Shinkengold.

"ORA ORA ORA!" Genta then used his rapid slashes again. Even though he slashed a number of Kageshis, there were still a lot. "Wow, that's a lot."

Kousuke took out his own changer from his pocket. Ryu turned after hearing Kousuke take out the Kodenphone out. "Why do you have the Kodenphone!?" Ryu asked Kousuke.

"Didn't you know, I had this for a long time." Kousuke asked. "And I don't think now's the time to stand around and watch."

"Should Kousuke fight?" Ryu asked the reader. You (we) shook (y)our head. "Yeah, this will kind of mess up the mood if a Kodenranger fought before the real battle!

"But this is a battle that Shinkengold won't be able to win alone!" Kousuke complained.

"That is why, we get one of two other transforming heroes that we have now to fight." Ryu said.

"What hero?" Kousuke asked.

"Who should fight?" Ryu asked the reader. You (we) pointed at Daiki. "Yep, let's have our despicable thief slash babysitter do the fighting.

"You really just want to piss me off don't you?" Daiki asked Ryu. Ryu nodded. "Fine, I'll fight." Daiki walked up to the fight.

Genta slashed a Kageshi away, and then saw Daiki walking up. "What are you going to do?" Genta asked.

"I'm a passing by Kamen Rider." Daiki said holding out a card which depicted Kamen Rider Diend. "Remember that." Daiki then took out his Diendriver which is Diend's henshin device, the gun that transformed Ryu earlier. Daiki inserted the card into the Diendriver. "Henshin!" Daiki fired the gun at oncoming Kageshis.

"KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!" What fired out was three card like structures, red, green, blue. Red, green, and blue images flew around Daiki finally merging to form Kamen Rider Diend.

"Oh, so that's what a Kamen Rider really looks like!" Genta exclaimed. Genta held his chin and nodded. "Interesting." Then Genta bashed a Kageshi with the sheath of the Sakanamaru.

"Looks like I'm helping." Daiki said. "It was either this or babysitting." Daiki then drew a card from the side deck on his belt. He loaded the card into his Diendriver.

"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" Daiki fired his gun and blue arching lasers fired at Kageshis surrounding him. Daiki then fired his gun without using any cards. Daiki drew two cards from his deck. He loaded the cards. "KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA! KAMEN RIDE: RYUUGA!" Daiki fired his gun and summoned two riders, a yellow lined Rider and a black dragon Rider, Kaixa and Ryuuga.

"OOH! It's Kamen Rider Kaixa and Ryuuga!" Lee exclaimed.

"Too bad they're Diend summons." Ryu said.

"Somehow I just feel like someone insulted me." Daiki said. Kaixa and Ryuuga fought alongside Daiki. Kaixa slashed the Kageshis with his sword and Ryuuga slashed monsters with his broadsword. In the end, Daiki used one card for the summoned riders.

"ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!" Kaixa and Ryuuga stood next to Daiki.

Kaixa fired a yellow net at one Kageshi wrapping the Kageshi into a net, then Kaixa dashed and a cone was formed in front of him which Kaixa used to dash past multiple Kageshis. A black dragon was summoned by Ryuuga, then Ryuuga flew in the air and the black dragon launched Ryuuga at the Kageshis with a black fire breath. Ryuuga held his sword and slashed all the Kageshis that were struck by Kaixa. Those Kageshis exploded.

Kaixa and Ryuuga then made their way to the Crow Kagejyu. The Crow slashed the two rider drones away. "You won't win, Black Feather Storm!" The Crow launched multiple black feathers from his back at the Riders and Genta.

Kaixa and Ryuuga protected Daiki while Genta ran through and slashed the feathers and any remaining Kageshis down and away. Genta stopped and unsheathed his sword. The remaining Kageshis and feathers exploded. "All right, one left." Genta pointed at the Crow Kagejyu.

"Dark Crow Night!" The Crow Kagejyu flew at Genta and attempted to slash Genta. Genta bashed the Crow Kagejyu away but the Crow Kagejyu then flew at Daiki.

Ryuuga and Kaixa rolled away. "ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!" Daiki disappeared after the Diendriver announced that attack. The Kagejyu missed.

"WHAT!?" The Kagejyu shouted.

"Here I am." Daiki said while still invisible. Daiki fired at the Kagejyu, then reappeared. Genta ran at the Kagejyu and slashed the Kagejyu once before jumping to where Daiki was. Ryuuga and Kaixa fended off the Crow Kagejyu as Daiki and Genta prepared for a finisher.

Genta inserted his Sushi disk onto his Sakanamaru again. "Sakanamaru!" Genta announced.

Daiki inserted a gold card into his Diendriver. "FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIEND!" The Diendriver announced.

"Hyaku Mai Oroshi!" Genta announced and slashed the air as multiple green card like structures formed in front of Daiki. Daiki fired a green beam made of cards which absorbed Ryuuga and Kaixa, who both screamed after being painfully absorbed by the beam. The multiple golden sonic booms that Genta fired and the beam that Daiki fired collided with the Crow Kagejyu. The Crow Kagejyu was blown back.

The Crow Kagejyu tried to get up. "I've . . . I've lost." The Crow Kagejyu fell, then exploded. This explosion then sunk into a black vortex.

"Yataze!" Genta shouted.

"Hm." Daiki looked the other way.

"That was awesome!" Ryu shouted to Genta. Ryu ran up to Genta, then looked at Daiki. "Now Kaito, you're Horsey again!"

Daiki grunted. "I should've let that monster live." Daiki whined. Daiki and Genta reverted back to civilian form and Daiki went from Rider back to abused babysitter. "Why me?"

"Because we love to hate you." Ryu said to Daiki, then Ryu kicked Daiki's back to make Daiki go.

"I just play along." Genta said.

"That's what you've been saying for like the whole fic!" Daiki shouted, then Ryn, Karen, Miku, Rai, Lee, and Kousuke who all held a paper Harisen for some reason smacked Daiki's head for breaking the fourth wall. "Aye, what's Tsukasa's purpose for being here? He hasn't done anything."

"I'm just here to stand around and look pretty." Tsukasa said with a smile.

"I hate my life." Daiki grunted.

"Don't worry, when we go back to our time you can be a thief again." Ryu said to Daiki.

"What's time got to do with this?" Daiki asked.

"Just play along." Genta said.

"I swear if you say that again, I'll kill you." Daiki growled. Ryu kicked Daiki hard and hit Daiki's head with a paper Harisen.

"Don't talk like that to Genta! He's cool." Ryu said.

"Someone just save me now." Daiki growled.

And with his, brings another chapter to a close.

- -

Here you go, see you next time on Shinken Call! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Super Sentai and Kamen Rider just to let you know or anything that this fic may reference. In order to understand some references, knowledge of other fics beside Kodenranger would be helpful.

Note, the F word may burst out at times in this chapter and maybe later in the fic who knows, so if you're offended, I'm sorry.

And with this, another chapter begins!

- -

Ojii-chan was happily sitting and drinking with the women around him. "Ho ho ho, it's been a long time since I've had this fun!" Ojii-chan exclaimed. _Really long since Ryu always beat me down for even thinking of this stuff after I taught him how to use various weapons._ Ojii-chan smiled happily, laughing along the young women that were with him despite him being an extremely fit old man. Despite how happy the atmosphere was, Ojii-chan was feeling really depressed. His smile eventually turned into a sad frown. _Yeah . . . a long time._

_It's been sixteen years since I've taken custody of Ryunosuke . . . well technically now it's only six. I really wish I didn't have to say sixteen, but I've been taking care of him as a baby. Ever since I had to take care of him as a baby, I've never gotten a chance to be like this with many gorgeous women. This was one of the few days where I snuck off and left Ryu home alone. I've really been a bad grandfather. If it wasn't me sneaking off, it would be me keeping dangerous Kagejyus at bay alongside Shinji. My, I've really been a bad grandfather haven't I? And I'm even his legal grandfather too regardless of me adopting him._

_My . . . how if Ryuuji and Sara hadn't die . . . then Ryu would've probably been one happy kid. _(Ryuuji and Sara are Ryu's parents)

_--Ojii-chan's Flashback--_

_Ryu always cried whenever he bled. He claims that it hurt, but in truth, he most likely subconsciously remembers the day his mother was killed . . . by the lord of despair, the Kage Lord._

_That same day, it was the day the Kagejyus nearly destroyed everything. It was the very day that the Kage Lord, one whom my friend Ryunosuke Hinote, Ryuuji's grandfather, was able to defeat at the cost of his life, revived. The Kage Lord attacked us first. Takeshi _(Kodenknight)_, Takumi _(Kodengeneral)_, Shinji _(Kodenmusha)_, and I _(Kodensage)_, tried out best to keep him at bay. _

_It was quite strange. Eight years before that event happened the Kagejyus just stopped attacking all of a sudden after Ryuuji went back in time . . . course the very same day Ryuuji returned that dimensional rift formed in the sky and then all of a sudden Ryuuji became this Kamen Rider thingy and all, but I digress._

_The four of us were not enough to even slow down the Kage Lord. He made his way into the house and started to wreak havoc. Despite my heavy injuries, I made my way back home to help. Unfortunately, I was too late._

The Kage Lord, a man with an insane look on his eyes, a man whose own hair seemed to be messed up in an insane fashion. A man who wore only black and gold. A golden crown, black robe and pants with golden trimmings. A black cape that flew not with the wind but with the insane pressure that he emitted. This man is truly the embodiment of disease, fear, and evil. This man was inside the home of the Hinote family, Ryuuji Hinote, Sara Rekka, and their child, the one who is named Ryunosuke Rekka.

Ryu at this time was only a baby of about four to five months old. Ryu had been sleeping peacefully in his crib when Ojii-chan left to fight the Kage Lord, now baby Ryu was quivering in Ryuuji's arms as Ryuuji fended off the Kage Lord with the Hinote Katana, a red handled Katana that has been passed down in Ryuuji's family from generation to generation. Ryuuji, basically appearance wise a twenty four year old Ryu with slightly darker eyes and supposedly rougher skin than Ryu's. Ryuuji was not in battle attire, only wearing a white dress shirt tucked in beige jeans. Ryuuji had blood running down from his forehead over one of his eyes. Ryuuji had to close that eye as he fought the Kage Lord as the blood got in the way. Sara, Ryuuji's wife and Ryu's mother, was lying down on the ground, still alive. With the way she was on the ground, it was most likely that Ryuuji pushed her down to avoid an attack. To get a better description of Sara, she was a young looking woman. Despite having had a child, there was no way to tell that she had one. At this moment, she wore a white dress, not yet stained with blood.

Ryuuji on the other hand, had a lot of wounds other than the irritating cut on his forehead. Blood marks could be seen all over his shirt. There were a few cuts here and there on the sleeves of the shirt. It was a miracle that all of the buttons on Ryuuji's shirt stayed intact.

Ryuuji at this moment was on the ground, holding onto his son tightly. Baby Ryu had his eyes open but as he was a baby, he had not idea how severe the situation was at that moment. The Kage Lord was nearing the father. _"In order to revive Rekka, your sinful ancestor, I'll have to get rid or everything that binds you to who you are, and I'll start with that baby of yours!"_

Ryuuji growled violently at what the Kage Lord has just declared. _"I don't know what the hell you mean by reviving my descendant by getting rid of everything that binds me to myself, but I won't let any harm come to my son!" _Ryuuji tried to sound brave, but he was heavily wounded. There was no way he could win . . . it really is the end . . . isn't it?

_Had Ryuuji not need to protect Ryu and Sara there, Ryuuji might've been able to win but had Sara not been there, then Ryu might not've survived._

The Kage Lord focused dark energy into his hands. Eventually this energy formed into a large Calibur like shape. _"I need you to survive, but if you'll continue to hold onto that baby . . . then I guess you'll have to do with only one arm!" _The Kage Lord got ready to swung his sword created out of dark energy.

_At that moment, Sara got up and ran to protect her husband and son._

The white dress that Sara wore was blood stained with the blood shed by the Kage Lord. Sara ran in front of Ryuuji and Ryu to block the Kage Lord's oncoming attack. The blade went right through Sara's chest, and the tip of the energy blade was right in front of Ryuuji's nose. Right now Ryuuji didn't care that there was a blade in front of his nose, rather, Ryuuji watched in despair as his wife was stabbed right in front of his eyes. Even Baby Ryu, who had no idea of the severity of the situation beforehand, watched in horror as his mother was skewered right before his very eyes.

The wounded Ojii-chan had to lean against the door when he entered. He heard voices before he did, but when he finally came into the room, he was horrified to see his foster daughter killed before his very eyes.

_At that moment, I saw Sara hold four gems in her hands, the green, blue, yellow, and pink Koden Gems._

The Kage Lord retracted his blade. _"Stupid woman. You humans are all the same, always protecting useless things like children and loved ones. It makes me sick." _The Kage Lord smiled maniacally._ "But the despair that comes along is oh so delicious!"_

Before the mortally wounded Sara fell on her husband, the Koden Gems in Sara's hands started to glow wildly. _"Koden Shorai."_ Sara gasped with one of her last breaths.

_Sara always had the ability to summon those Kodenjyus for she was a Koden Master, one who has the ability to control and summon all Kodenjyus. That Miku girl now seems to have the same power as well. The only Kodenjyu she couldn't summon was Ryuoh, which might've been why she wasn't holding the Red Koden Gem when she summoned the rest._

All of a sudden, the already demolished house, was broken even more when the Kodenjyus that Sara summoned bursted out. Kodenshishi, Kodentenma, Kodenkirin, and Kodenhouou. They started to attack the one who had mortally wounded the one who summoned them.

Sara fell into Ryuuji's arms. _"Sara."_ Ryuuji shook Sara. _"Sara, Sara, SARA!" _Ryuuji screamed.

Sara opened her eyes slowly at the same rate that the blood running down her mouth went at. _"Ryuuji." _Sara gasped.

Both Ryuuji and baby Ryu were crying. _"You're going to be ok Sara." _Ryuuji whimpered. _"You're going to all right." _Then Ryuuji started to bawl. _"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT SARA!?" _Ryuuji's tears fell down Sara's face._ "Why? I'm supposed to be the one to protect you!" _Ryuuji screamed loudly as the roars of the colossal Kodenjyus attacked the Kage Lord. _"WHY!" _Despite being smaller than the Kodenjyus by a lot, the Kage Lord was able to handle them with no sweat.

Sara coughed out blood. _"Because I didn't want to see you and Ryunosuke get harmed."_ Sara replied softly. _"I didn't want you to fight this man alone, and all I've done was burden you. I did this because I wanted to make sure Ryunosuke and you were ok."_

_"You still didn't have to do that you baka." _Ryuuji cried. _"What am I going to do now? How am I going to raise Ryunosuke? Didn't we promise that we would start a family together!?"_

_"I'm sorry Ryuuji."_ Sara started to cry, not from the pain of being near the point of death, but because of the sadness that her death will bring. _"I wanted to keep that promise, but it seems it just won't come to pass."_ Sara tried to touch Baby Ryu. _"Can I at least see my baby one last time?"  
_

Ryuuji handed Baby Ryu to Sara. Sara used the last of her strength to hold Baby Ryu. Ryuuji wiped the blood and tears off of his eyes and kept hold of Ryu in case Sara couldn't hold onto the Baby any longer.

_"Ryunosuke." _Sara said soothingly. Baby Ryu stopped crying and looked at his dying mother. _"My baby."_ Sara then held Ryu close to her face apologetically. _"I'm so sorry that you had to be involve with this." _She took one last look at the cute Baby Ryu's face. _"You're going to grow up into a strong boy like your daddy. You're going to become a hero one day." _Sara tapped Ryu's nose._ "I just know it." _Ryu started to quiver and seemed to be about to cry. _"You're hungry?" _Sara said with a smile she struggled to make. She then pulled off the top of her dress to make way for her breast. _"Why don't I feed you one last time?"_ Sara allowed her baby to suck on her breast despite her current condition. Ryuuji and Ojii-chan knew Sara wasn't going to make it, but Sara was trying her best to be with her baby and husband with her last few minutes. After baby Ryu was satisfied, Sara kissed baby Ryu's cheek. _"Please grow up into a brave boy." _She said. _"I know you can."_

_"Sara."_ Ryuuji cried, the tears now falling down his eyes mixed in with the dried blood on his face.

Sara held onto Ryuuji's hand and held onto baby Ryu with the other hand. _"Ryuuji . . . I love you."_ Sara said. Then Sara's hands became cold. She gave Ryuuji one last kiss to the lips before she died. Her hands dropped from Baby Ryu. Then her lips retracted from Ryuuji and she fell. Her heartbeat stopped. Sara, the mother of Ryunosuke Rekka, has died.

_I couldn't believe my eyes when that happened. At the moment Sara died, the Kodenjyus that she summoned felt it. Even as they fought against the Kage Lord, they wept for Sara._

Ryuuji was quivering, trying to hold back his tears. Baby Ryu on the other hand looked at his motionless mother. Baby Ryu cooed and held out his arms in hopes that his mother would hold him again. Baby Ryu almost sounded like he said 'mama'. When the dead Sara didn't respond, Baby Ryu started to cry. Tears started to fall down the baby's cheeks. Baby Ryu started to wail.

_At that moment, I knew Ryu was destined to be Kodenred._

As Baby Ryu loud cry resounded through the sky, the Red Koden Gem that was in Sara's pocket, started to glow wildly. The Koden Gem flew out of Sara's pocket and flew wildly in the air, responding to Baby Ryu's sadness.

_I was quite surprised to see the Red Gem reacting. For a long time, ever since the beginning, the Red Gem had always been dormant, never responding to anything, not even a Koden Master's summon. But Ryu, his cries of sadness awakened the beast within . . ._

A red mechanical Chinese Dragon flew out of the gem, the same Dragon that now partners with Kodenred . . .

_Ryuoh!_

Ryuoh responded to the baby's sadness. The Kage Lord was shocked to see Ryuoh out and flying. Ryuoh flew at Kage Lord, and fiercely bit into the Kage Lord. Baby Ryu was saddened that his dead mother was not responding to him, Ryuoh wanted to have revenge on the Kage Lord by killing and eating the Kage Lord alive for it was him that took the life of Ryu's mother. The Kage Lord retaliated with dark lightning and flew in the air. Ryuoh flew at the Kage Lord despite the Kage Lord having power to topple four gigantic Kodenjyus. Ryuoh blew a fire breath at the Kage Lord, burning the Kage Lord in the sky.

Ryuuji cried, and his rage was awakened. The Kage Lord had intended to revive the spirit of Ryuuji's ancestor, Rekka, within. The Kage Lord got what he wanted. Now Ryuuji using the power of his ancestor, was going to kill the Kage Lord. Ryuuji's eyes were now blood red. Flames surrounded Ryuuji. Ryuuji got up and set his wife's body on the ground. As Ryuuji walked towards the wounded Ojii-chan, Sara's body disintegrated in pink dust. Disintegration, this is the fate of those that sacrifice their lives to fight the shadows.

The wailing baby did not see his mother's body disappear. As he was handed to his grandfather, his father kissed him (Baby Ryu) on the cheek. _"Take care, Ryunosuke."_ Ryuuji said to his baby. _"I'm going to go on a trip . . . to where your mother is."_

_"What are you saying!?" I shouted at Ryuuji. "What do you plan to do!?"_

_"I plan to sacrifice myself."_ Ryuuji said.

_"WHAT!"_

_"I'm going to sacrifice myself to seal that man." _Ryuuji said. _"That is the only way to kill him, to get rid of his immortal body and seal his powers."_

_"Why the hell are you going to do this!?" I was intent on finding the answer. "Your baby still needs you!"_

_"If I don't do something, then my child won't be able to be with the living."_ Ryuuji said. _"He has a bright future ahead of him, I know that in the future he'll make lots of friends. Friends that will loyally stay by his side to fight alongside him. He's going to grow up into a strong boy, an admirable boy. I have to do this . . . for his future." _Ryuuji sheathed his Katana and gave it to Ojii-chan. _"Give this to Ryunosuke when he's older."_

_At that time I didn't know what Ryuuji was talking about, but now I know that he was talking about Ryu's future as Kodenred and the rest of the Kodenrangers._

Ryuuji looked up at the Kage Lord as the Kage Lord struggled against Ryuoh. The crying Baby Ryu held out his arms at his father, in hopes that his father would carry him and soothe him. Ryuuji took one last glance at Ryu, and Ryuuji embraced his child one last time. _"I'm sorry." _Ryuuji cried. _"I'm really sorry."_ Ryuuji then released Ryu, and Ryuuji jumped high into the air. Nine fiery wings formed on Ryuuji's back. Ryu cried as he saw his father fly away towards Ryuoh.

Ryu sounded like he was crying, 'Papa, papa!'

Ryuuji flew and landed on top of Ryuoh's head, and at that moment, Ryuuji fell back and leaned on Ryuoh's horn. Ryuuji covered his face and cried. He cried for he was never going to see his child again. He cried for he was unable to protect his wife. He cried because he was afraid of what was going to happen to everyone now that he was ready to sacrifice his life. Ryuuji looked down and saw lots of people on the ground suffering, many wounded badly as the Kage Lord had wreaked havoc. Ryuuji saw a little girl crying for her mother, he saw a little boy and girl trying to shake their father awake. Ryuuji clenched his fist and looked at the Kage Lord with resolve. This has to be done, or else everyone will continue to suffer.

_"Oh, I see Rekka has revived within you." _The Kage Lord said. _"But I wanted to revive my old disciple Rekka, not the Rekka that betrayed me._

_"Sorry." _Ryuuji said. _"But you've taken the lives of my grandfather and now my wife. I cannot continue letting you wreak havoc."_

_"Just in case you wanted to know, my influence also resulted in the deaths of your first love, and your Sempai, that annoying Jiro Kyosei."_

Ryuuji growled. _"And that is why, I must defeat you here and now! JUST FUCKING DIE!" _Ryuuji pointed at the Kage Lord. _"I'll say this one last time, I'm the one who the sun rises for, the dragon who will shine through all darkness, Hinote Ryuuji! Remember that when I send you to the underworld!" _(Hinote equals Ryuuji's way of writing Hinode which means Sunrise. Ryuuji has Ryu in it which means dragon.)

_"Oh your despair is just so good right now!" _The Kage Lord laughed maniacally.

Ryuuji then sunk into Ryuoh's cockpit. _"Elemental Henkei!"_ Ryuuji announced. Ryuoh then transformed into a fighting mode. It now resembled a human. _"Elemental Gattai, KodenElementalOh!"_ Then all the Kodenjyus combined with Ryuoh. Tenma and Kirin as legs, Shishi as shoulder pads and chest, and Houou as armlets, helmet, and wings. KodenElementalOh used a weapon made from Shishi and Houou's tails. This created a double sided sword. Then a second sword formed on the free hand of KodenElementalOh, a giant Katana.

Before KodenElementalOh faced the Kage Lord, a metallic blue and black wolf Kodenjyu jumped on top of a building in hopes of stopping Ryuuji.

_"Ryuuji, don't do it!" I tried to plead him to stop, but he was hell bent on exacting his sacrifice._

Ojii-chan was in the cockpit of that Kodenjyu, holding Baby Ryu. Baby Ryu cried and tried to reach for his father who was in the distant mecha.

Ryuuji looked at his son one last time, _"Good bye."_ Ryuuji said, tears flying off of his face. Then KodenElementalOh charged at the Kage Lord. The Kage Lord created a giant demonic body made of pure energy. KodenElementalOh stabbed its double sided sword into the energy. _"This is my last technique!"_ Ryuuji shouted. _"Elemental Hi Ougi!" _KodenElementalOh stabbed the Katana into the Kage Lord. _"Ultimate Sealing!" _Ryuuji then released all of the energy that was in him released by the awakening of his ancestor's spirit within him and also released all the energy within the Kodenjyus. KodenElementalOh pulled back and Ryuuji jumped out of the cockpit. Ryuuji was in flames. Ryuuji grabbed Kage Lord's face. Ryuuji then released all of his power, destroying his and the Kage Lord's body.

The Kage Lord however laugh maniacally as Ojii-chan watched in horror as Ryuuji's corpse disintegrated alongside Kage Lord's body in red and black dust respective to the person. _"As long as despair in this world, I will one day return!" _The Kage Lord was finished, but at what cost?

--_End Flashback--_

_Ryuuji succeeded in stopping the shadow and the Kage Lord. After his sacrifice, only a few dangerous Kagejyus remained. The activities of the Kagejyus were small from then on till 2019._

_After that event, the Kodenjyus returned to their gems. I took the liberty of sealing the five Koden Gems at the same place where I put Ryuuji and Sara's graves. I then sought out to search for the Radiant Wings, but who knew that they turned out to be family heirlooms to the Sorahane family and to think that they would appear before us._

_But still, I'm saddened by that event because I really wish that Ryuuji and Sara could've survived._

Ojii-chan broke down and started to cry.

_I wish my daughter and son did not have to die that day._

Even now, Ojii-chan referred to Sara as his daughter and Ryuuji as his son despite both not having relations with each other and Ojii-chan.

"Is something wrong?" One of the women asked Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan then brighten up. "NO! There is nothing wrong, come on let's continue!" _My that was a depressing story for such a fic that focuses on Fourth Wall humor. I really need to get back on track. The Readers probably think that they're in the wrong fic right about now._

_- -_

The Samurai that Ryuunosuke called Tono was meditating, focusing his energies before the battle that will ensue later. He then opened his eyes. "I feel, such sadness." He said. He then remembered in the past, his father was killed and in turn, he was handed an item. The Stern man took out a red object that contained the Kanji for Fire. The red Origami. "Such feelings, it's almost similar to mine. I wonder why is it I feel it?"

_- -_

"HORSEY HORSEY HORSEY!" Young Ryu shouted as he rode on Daiki.

"Why me?" Daiki whined.

"Because I love to hate you." Ryu said to Daiki. "Now charge!" He pointed at a random direction.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you go play with Tsukasa?" Daiki asked.

"I told you, I _love _to hate you." Ryu said. "Now go horsey!" Daiki sighed.

"You know, Ryu really seems like a little kid right now." Ryn said.

"Maybe because he's a little kid?" Karen suggested.

"That is true." Miku said. "He's really acting his age."

"Maybe we should all act our age huh?" Maya suggested.

Then Rai and Lee threw fists at each other, and the two fell.

"Rai!" Ryn shouted. "What are you two doing to each other?"

"Oh we decided that since at this time we weren't friends yet we decided to test if Lee was ready yet." Rai said.

"Not friends yet?" Miku asked. "What do you mean? You two look like the best of friends."

"Well actually." Karen said to Miku. "Before Lee used to be bullied by Kaicho a lot."

"No way." Miku said in disbelief.

"It's true." Reika said. "Onii-chan used to be a big bad bully with a small gang of little kids and Lee used to be a big wimp."

"Somehow I feel as if your cute little sister just insulted me." Lee said.

"Don't you dare even think of hitting on her." Rai said.

"I didn't, I only called her your cute little sister." Lee replied. "And besides, I'm only a little kid."

"Yeah, I remember that one day I actually saw Onii-chan hitting a four eyes wimp, who was Lee." Reika said.

Miku snickered. "You . . . a four eyes?" Miku asked Lee.

"I used to have bad eyes." Lee said. "It wasn't really my fault."

"Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday." Reika said.

"Technically it was like two months ago." Rai reminded Reika.

"Just go with it Onii-chan." Reika seemed to hit Rai with a flirting hit.

"Ooh, Flashbacks!" Lee exclaimed.

"I don't get it." Genta said.

"Just go with it." Tsukasa said to Genta. "And please do not repeat the same gag from last chapter."

"But I really don't get it." Genta said.

- -

_In the past Rai would beat Lee up because Lee was a wimp. Rai and his friends would pick on Lee daily and when the opportunity came Rai and friends would beat Lee to a pulp._

_"Why do you always pick on me!?" Wimpy Lee shouted. "I never did anything to you!"_

_"It's because I don't like how you look so smart yet you're an idiot." Rai said. "Now boys, attack!"_

_After a beating, Lee was on the ground all beat. Lee got up, "It's ok to hate me." Rai said. __"Come on, say that you hate me."_

_"No I don't hate you." Lee said._

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't hate you." Lee said. "But one day I will become stronger, one day I'll become strong enough to face you." Lee pointed at Rai. "One day I'll be sure to surpass you!"_

_Rai chuckled. Then he punched Lee once. "I'd like to see you try!"_

_- -_

"Onii-chan was such a bad guy." Reika complained. Then she held on to her brother tightly, "Please don't turn into a bad guy when you grow up please!"

"I won't, I won't!" Rai shouted. "Just let go of me."

"And I guess Lee surpassed you huh?" Miku asked.

"That we don't know." Lee said. "When we became friends, I was only able to match him equally." Lee said. "We never again faced off against each other, all because Rai mellowed out eventually."

"What do you mean by mellowing out?" Ryn asked.

"You can ask Onii-chan for the answer." Reika puffed her cheeks in what seemed to be anger. "He just came home one day carrying a bloodied pink ribbon and his personality changed, though the change was pretty cool." Reika blushed.

"Pink . . . ribbon?" Miku said. Then she and Karen looked at the pink ribbon that tied Ryn's ponytail.

"Why are the two of you looking at my ribbon?" Ryn asked.

"Come on Rai, tell us about your story!" Karen said excitedly to Rai.

"Um . . . I really don't want to." Rai said.

"Come on Onii-chan." Reika said to Rai. "It's a good time to find out about the girl that you have a crush on."

"How did you know about that!?" Rai shouted.

"Hello, fourth wall breaking fic, you can talk to the reader, the reader will know, right?" Reika asked. You (we) nodded.

Rai looked around in hopes of seeing one who did not want to hear about his crush. Everyone seemed so happy to hear about his crush, except for Ryn, who looked a little worried for something. Rai didn't want to reveal that it was in fact Ryn that he had a crush on, but he had no choice, though he was pretty sure that Lee knew already. Rai growled, "Fine, I'll talk." Rai muttered.

"OOH! Another Flashback!" Lee exclaimed.

"I'll just play along." Genta said.

"Again, you're repeating the same gag again from the last chapter." Tsukasa said.

- -

_Rai had injured himself on some glass as he tried to make sure the bigger kid he fought hadn't hit a young girl. That young girl noticed Rai's wound on the arm. "You're hurt!" The girl cried out._

_"It's nothing, it's just a scratch." Rai said. Then the young girl took off the ribbon that tied her hair in a ponytail. The young girl wrapped her ribbon around Rai's arm to stop the bleeding._

_"People shouldn't fight each other." The little girl cried. "They'll only end up hurting each other. See what happened to your arm?"_

_Rai gasped. This girl was willing to help out a stranger._

_"Please be more careful next time." The girl said. She was about to walk away, when Rai grabbed her arm._

_"Hey my name is Rai Shishi, what's your name?" Rai asked frantically._

_The girl looked at Rai, "Ryn Tsubasa."_

_- -_

"EH!?" Ryn shouted when Rai mentioned her name. "I was the one who helped you!?"

Rai sighed. "I was right." He said depressingly. "You really don't remember."

"Eh?" Ryn then tried to think about a time that she might've met a boy named Rai Shishi. Eventually, Ryn recalled an event where she wrapped one of her ribbons on a boy's arm. "Oh." Ryn gasped and she finally remembered the moment, but she didn't realized and actually forgot who the boy was.

_It's now or never, I may never get another chance._ Rai gasped. "Ryn . . . I LOVE YOU!" Everyone should've heard him, but no one did as there were some loud gurgling sounds around.

From beyond, a shadow was rushing towards the area. This shadow then formed into many Kageshis! "Kageshis!" Ryu shouted.

Then within a gap between a bench and the ground, a red light shone and tons of red monsters with yellow clothing appeared. "Nanashi Renju!" Genta cried out.

The Kageshis and Nanashis charged at the children. Genta quickly took out chopsticks and threw them at the grunts. The chopsticks exploded upon contact. Genta then jumped out in front of the children.

"Another henshin, all right then!" Genta took out his Sushi Changer. "Ikkan Kenjo!" Genta announced and he transformed into Shinkengold. "Shinkengold!" He pointed to the sky. His suit shine brightly. He then drew his Sakanamaru and started to fight off the Nanashis and Kagejyus.

Ryu got off Daiki and ran to his friends. "Go fight Kaito!" Ryu shouted to Daiki.

"I got it, I got it." Daiki said. He drew out his Diend Card and fed the card to his Diendriver. "Henshin!" Daiki pointed the gun to the sky and fired. Blue cards flew into the sky and red, green, and blue images of Diend's suit flew around Daiki, finally crashing with Daiki to form Diend. Daiki then started firing at the grunts.

"I can't believe it, battle already!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ryu, are you scared?" Maya asked.

"I should be, but since I'm really a sixteen year old boy I'm not." Ryu replied. "Though I really want to cry."

Unfortunately, there were a lot of grunts. Kousuke growled. "I can't take this anymore." He took out his Kodenphone. "I'm going to help and that's final!"

"Hey you can't!" Ryu shouted. "We all know, right!" Ryu looked at you (us). You (we) nodded.

"Like hell I care." Kousuke said taking out his gold Koden Gem, then purple lasers shot out everywhere, hitting near the young Kodenrangers, Maya and Reika. Tsukasa just stood there as the lasers shot out, as if nothing happened mainly because none of the lasers were near him. "Who did that!?"

"Ah ha, so I was sent to kill a bunch of brats." A voice said out. Someone walked out and the grunts made an opening for this someone to come out. This someone was a black humanoid monster. It had a red head. On his body were thousands of eyes opened up, staring right into the souls of everyone. Oddly enough, his head had no eyes. "Little boy, why is it that you have a Koden Gem?"

"Little, LITTLE!" Kousuke shouted. "You think I'm a little boy! I'm fourteen for Pete's sake!"

"Whose Pete?" Lee asked the reader. You (we) shrugged.

"Ah!" Genta pointed at the newcomer monster. "Ayakashi!"

"Well, you got it all wrong." The monster said. "I am . . . a Kagejyu."

"Now can I transform!" Kousuke looked at Ryu.

"NO!"

"But I have bathed in the Sanzu River, and that has given me and Shinigami-sama great power." The Kagejyu said.

"Shinigami?" Genta tilted his head. "Whose that?"

"You'll know soon enough." The Kagejyu said. Then the Kagejyu crossed his arms. "Now . . . everyone die!" He spread his arms out and purple lasers shot out everywhere from the eyes that were on his body. These lasers attacked everyone, ally or enemy. This Kagejyu killed all the grunts and struck down Genta and Daiki.

"Screw this!" Kousuke shouted. "Release, Legend of the Beast, Koden Henshin!" Kousuke transformed into an Eagle based golden warrior, Kodengold. He used the fins at the side of his arms to deflect some of the lasers so as to protect the young Kodenrangers, Maya, and Reika. Unfortunately, the lasers came from everywhere so he wasn't able to protect himself. One laser got him and he was blasted out of his suit. Kousuke landed on the ground with a groan.

"Onii-chan!" Miku cried and ran to her big brother.

Daiki was knocked out of his Diend suit and his Diendriver flew out of his hands after Daiki crashed into the ground. The Diendriver was caught by the Kagejyu.

"He . . . he killed them all." Ryn said in disbelief.

"How . . . how could he?" Karen gasped.

"All the Kageshis." Lee said.

"And Nanashis." Rai continued.

"Even though they were bad guys, such a way of fighting, attacking regardless it's an ally or not, is unforgivable." Ryu growled violently.

"So what?" The Kagejyu said. "They're just grunts, they're indispensable. More and more will just come regardless how many die." The Kagejyu then examined the Diendriver. "This is interesting." He then laughed maniacally. He noticed the Diend Card inside the Diendriver.

"Hey that's mine!" Daiki grunted. "Give it back!"

"I know." The Multi-eye Kagejyu said. "Now give me your despair!" He aimed the gun at Daiki. "Henshin!"

"Kamen Ride: DIEND!" The Diendriver announced in a distorted voice. The Kagejyu fired purple card like structures that were heading for Daiki. Genta ran out to protect the untransformed Daiki. The cards crashed off of Genta. The cards then formed Diend's logo, only to change into a demonic version of itself. Then the logo crashed into the Multi-eye Kagejyu to form a demonic Diend.

"Ha ha, so this is what it feels like to transform." The Kagejyu said. "How interesting."

"He . . . he transformed!" Genta exclaimed. Daiki was really shocked.

"Ah, this feels really good, now I'll bring despair!" From the gaps of the chest of the Demonic Diend, emerged the Nanashi Renju. From the Demonic Diend's shadow formed Kageshis. "Wreak havoc!"

- -

As Ryuunosuke and Chiaki ran through the city, Chiaki got irritated. "We're not doing anything but running around!" Chiaki shouted.

"Perhaps, my intuition was wrong." Ryuunosuke said. Then he held his head. "OH MY! I've failed you Tono!" He fell to his knees.

"STOP IT!" Chiaki shouted. "Man you're annoying, let's just go back."

"How nice, are you two looking for me?" Said a voice.

Chiaki and Ryuunosuke looked behind them. There stood a black robed man. "What do you want?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, I just want you two to die." The man took off his hood and in fact, it wasn't a man. It was a skeleton.

"OH MY GOD!" Chiaki jumped back after seeing a standing skeleton.

"Ayakashi!" Ryuunosuke stood up.

"You could say that, but I'm not really one." The skeleton said. "I am but a combination of a Kagejyu and Ayakashi."

"A . . . Kagejyu?" Ryuunosuke asked. "Oh my! TONO! I've failed you again, I should've studied more. I didn't even know about the existence of Kagejyus!"

"You're doing it again!" Chiaki shouted.

"But in fact, I'm not like the Ayakashi you've fought." The Shinigami Kagejyu said. Then he chuckled and took out a large black scythe. "Die!"

"We need to fight!" Ryuunosuke declared. The two Shinkengers took out red phone like devices. These were their Shodophones.

"Ippitsu Sojo!" Ryuunosuke and Chiaki drew their respective Kanjis, Water for Ryuunosuke and Wood for Chiaki. "HAH!" They spun the Kanji around, then a larger Kanji wrapped around them to form a suit similar to Genta's only without Navy Blue and instead containing black. The Kanji that Ryuunosuke and Chiaki drew crashed into their heads to form helmets. They became Shinkengers wielding their trusty golden Shinkenmarus.

Ryuunosuke drew his Shinkenmaru. "Shinkenblue, Ikenami Ryuunosuke!"

Chiaki drew his Shinkenmaru. "Shinkengreen, Tani Chiaki!"

"So what, Shinigami Kagejyu, one who is part Ayakashi, now die!" The Shinigami Kagejyu got ready to fight.

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki charged at the Shinigami Kagejyu. They slashed downwards.

"Predictable." The Shinigami Kagejyu chuckled, stepped back, and then flapped his robe. "Come forth, Yanasudare!" Out came a green monster wielding a long rifle.

Ryuunosuke and Chiaki's attacks should've connected with the summoned monster, but nothing happened. "Muda muda mudada! (Useless, Useless, Useless!)" The monster shouted.

"It's you!" Ryuunosuke and Chiaki shouted in surprise.

Yanasudare aimed his gun at Ryuunosuke and Chiaki. "Die!" Ryuunosuke and Chiaki jumped back to dodge.

"Surprised?" Shinigami Kagejyu said. "After all, you may be thinking 'we killed Yanasudare already.' But I have power over the dead, and I can revive any Ayakashi that you've killed."

"How can an Ayakashi have such power?" Chiaki asked.

"No time for questions, we need Mojikara to fight him!" Ryuunosuke shouted. Both he and Chiaki opened up their belt buckles to take out a colored disk respective to their colors.

"Muda." Yanasudare said.

"Indeed, come forth Zuboshimeshi!" Shinigami said.

A golden monster with a big mouth and three eyes behind his head appeared in front of Ryuunosuke and Chiaki. "Father Complex." The monster said to Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke flinched upon hearing those words, then he flew back.

"It's him again!" Chiaki shouted. He looked at Ryuunosuke. "I can't believe he got you again after all this time."

Ryuunosuke struggled to get up. "No way, I . . . I still get hit by such trivial words!" Ryuunosuke started to beat himself up.

"Muda!" Yanasudare aimed his gun at the two rangers and fired.

Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were hit by the gunshots. "We need to fight back!" Ryuunosuke shouted.

Zuboshimeshi turned around. "Die." The eyes on the back of his head fired purple streams of lightning at Ryuunosuke and Chiaki. The two Shinkengers fell back.

"Damn it!" Chiaki shouted. He spun the black disk that was on his Shinkenmaru. "Wood Spear!" His Shinkenmaru transformed into a blade-less spear. Chiaki opened his belt buckle and took out a green disk and attached the disk to the back of his spear, creating a spearhead. Chiaki jumped. "HAH!"

"MUDA!" Yanasudare was unaffected by the spear stabs. "Muda, muda, MUDA MUDADA!" He then shot Chiaki away. "Everything you do is useless!"

Chiaki struggled to get up, then Zuboshimeshi looked into Chiaki, "You suck."

"What?" Chiaki was insulted by the words, then he was launched back as that was Zuboshimeshi's ability.

"Chiaki!" Ryuunosuke shouted worryingly.

"Mother Complex." Zuboshimeshi said. Ryuunosuke was launched back again.

"Again!" Ryuunosuke cried out as he crashed into a wall.

Then both Zuboshimeshi and Yanasudare started to dry. "Well too bad, looks like they're drying up already." Chiaki said in triumph as he got up.

"Don't be so cocky." Then Shinigami fired out a stream of water, water from the Sanzu River, hitting the two revived Ayakashis. "The fun has only just begun!"

The two Ayakashis were now moist again. "He . . . he threw water at the Ayakashis!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"We need to tell Tono and the others!" Ryuunosuke took out his Shodophone. Then both rangers heard a motorcycle revving. Everyone turned at that direction.

(Insert Dramatic Music!) A man on a red and gold motorcycle with green fins on the back was riding by. This motorcycle was designed after a dragon. The man ran over Zuboshimeshi. Zuboshimeshi rolled on the floor after being crashed. "Sorry." The man said. He took off his red helmet and it appeared that this man had the exact same hairstyle as Ryu. He got off his bike, then drew his Katana, which was strapped to the side of his outfit, which was a red feudal style robe like battle outfit.

"A Katana?" Chiaki said.

"Could it be . . . a seventh Samurai!" Ryuunosuke wept. "TONO! I've failed you once again! I didn't know there was a seventh Samurai!"

"Oi, I don't think he's one of us." Chiaki said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at him! He doesn't look like a Shinkenger!" Chiaki said.

"Neither did Genta." Ryuunosuke said.

"So sorry for crashing by." The motorcyclist said. "But I couldn't help but feel the need to attack."

"You . . . it's you! But you're supposed to be dead!" Shinigami shouted.

"Too bad, I'm here! Ryuuji Hinote at your service!" The seemingly twenty four year old yet really supposed to be thirty year old man was Ryuuji Hinote, father of Kodenred, Ryunosuke Rekka! Why he's here, no one knows. He stabbed his Katana into the ground. "HEAT UP!" Flames surrounded the battlefield. Then Ryuuji took his Katana in hand. "Koe." Ryuuji ran at Yanasudare. Ryuuji kept slashing at the impervious Yanasudare.

"Muda, muda, MUDADA!" Yanasudare shouted violently. Ryuuji turned around, his back facing Yanasudare. Yanasudare aimed his gun at Ryuuji's back.

"You sure that it was all useless?" Ryuuji asked.

"What?" Yanasudare asked.

"Yanasudare, your body!" Shinigami shouted.

Yanasudare looked at his body and sure enough, there were cut marks on his body. Then the very same cut marks exploded. "How did you hit me!? No attacks should be able to hit me!" Yanasudare shouted.

"Well I heard them saying something about Mojikara being able to hurt you." Ryuuji referred to Ryuunosuke and Chiaki.

"Ah ha, so he is a seventh Samurai!" Ryuunosuke announced, then he wailed. "TONO! I've failed . . ." Chiaki hit Ryuunosuke's head. "Ite."

"Will you just be quiet for like a few seconds?" Chiaki asked.

"But I have no idea what this Mojikara was . . . so I improvised." Ryuuji shrugged.

"See." Chiaki said. "He doesn't even know what Mojikara is."

"Then never mind." Ryuunosuke said.

"So what did you hit me with!?" Yanasudare shouted.

"My Elemental Power, Fire!" Ryuuji shouted. Then Ryuuji kept slashing Yanasudare, each hit inflicting a cut on Yanasudare.

"Elemental Power?" Ryuunosuke asked. Then Ryuunosuke bashed his head on the ground. "TONO! I've failed . . ."

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT!" Chiaki hit Ryuunosuke's helmet with the Wood Spear. Then Chiaki looked at Ryuuji. "That guy . . . who the hell is he?"

Then Zuboshimeshi appeared before Ryuuji after Yanasudare was beaten badly. "Pervert, ecchi, horny bastard, sex seeking bastard."

Ryuuji looked at Zuboshimeshi, then smiled. "Thank you!" Ryuuji said happily. "That makes me so glad that you say so too, but just so you know, I'm a Super Pervert, not a Horny Bastard or a Sex Seeking Bastard."

Zuboshimeshi just stared at Ryuuji. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!" Zuboshimeshi shouted.

"Because you just complimented me!" Ryuuji exclaimed happily.

"EH!?" Ryuunosuke, Chiaki, Yanasudare, Zuboshimeshi, and Shinigami shouted to the heavens.

"Is . . . being a pervert something to be happy about?" Chiaki asked.

"We may never know." Ryuunosuke shook his head.

Ryuuji went on to slashing Zuboshimeshi and Yanasudare on and on right to the point where the two Ayakashis were drying up once again. Shinigami tried to throw water on the two Ayakashis but the flames around the battlefield dried the water out.

"Shoot, we'll retreat!" Shinigami shouted and he disappeared along with the two Ayakashis and the flames on the battlefield.

Ryuuji sheathed his Katana. "Finished!" He said. He got back on his Motorcycle. "Now to get out of here." Then Ryuunosuke and Chiaki, both in civilian form, ran up to Ryuuji.

"Thanks for helping us." Ryuunosuke said.

"You really saved our butts, how can we repay you?" Chiaki asked.

"Save you?" Ryuuji asked. "I wasn't trying to save you guys."

"Eh?"

"I don't even know you guys why would I save you!?"

"EH!?" Chiaki and Ryuunosuke were shocked.

"Then why did you fight!?" Ryuunosuke asked frantically.

"I crashed into that monster so I decided to kill it before it killed me." Ryuuji replied. "Simple self defense."

"EH!?"

"And besides, I got sick of waiting for you two to finish those monsters so I decided to ride by with no problems but no! You just _had_ to lure that monster to where I was riding so I _had _to crash into that monster. If you didn't do that then I wouldn't have done that! For Pete's sake you're an Aoi Senshi and you're a Midori Senshi, you guys should be able to handle small fry like those two! Now if you were fighting that weird looking skeleton I don't blame you, but no you were fighting those two small fry!" Ryuuji reached into his outfit and took out a Shinai.

"You," Ryuuji hit Ryuunosuke's head with the Shinai.

"OW!"

"Guys," Ryuuji hit Chiaki's head.

"EK!"

"Are," Ryuuji hit Ryuunosuke's head.

"OOH!"

"ID," Ryuuji hit Chiaki's head.

"OOW!"

"DI," Ryuuji hit Ryuunosuke's head.

"COO!"

"OTS!" Ryuuji hit Chiaki's head.

"OHWA!"

All this happened in a span of three seconds.

"Next time actually beat your bad guys or else civilians, like me, will die!" Ryuuji drove away.

"That guy, just who in the world is he!?" Chiaki shouted.

"Never in my life have I wanted to slap a man older than me until now." Ryuunosuke said.

"Which is why you have a Father and Mother complex." Chiaki pointed out.

Ryuunosuke looked at Chiaki, then screamed to the heavens, "TONO! I've failed you! Being beaten by two Ayakashis and still being insulted by such words!" Ryuunosuke ripped his top off, then ran to a fountain and put himself under a falling stream of water. "I MUST PUNISH MYSELF!"

Chiaki sweat dropped. "He doesn't change does he?"

- -

"KAMEN RIDE: SCISSORS, KAMEN RIDE: RAIA!" The Diend Kagejyu fired from his gun and summoned two riders, an orange crab rider, Scissors, and a magenta stingray rider, Raia.

"Are we in the right fic anymore, because we sure haven't gotten much focus this chapter." Lee said.

"Just shut up." Ryu said. "We're in danger."

Genta parried a claw strike from Scissors, then Genta took out his Sushi Disk and attached the disk to his Sakanamaru. Genta then slashed Scissors with rapid slashes, destroying Scissors, but then Raia whipped Genta. Genta went on to face Raia and a lot of grunts while the Diend Kagejyu walked over to Daiki. "Since I like this suit, I think you'll have to die in order for me to keep this." The Diend Kagejyu aimed the Diendriver at the disheartened Daiki.

"Should I help out right now?" Tsukasa asked the reader. Then you (we) pointed out that his only purpose in the fic is to stand around and look pretty. "That's boring."

"KAITO NII-CHAN!" Ryu screamed and ran to Daiki.

"RYU!" Maya screamed.

Ryu pushed Daiki away, thus pushing Daiki away from the shot of the Diend Kagejyu. "Huh, the young Kodenred." Diend Kagejyu aimed the gun at Ryu who was now next to Daiki. "Die."

Ryu then kicked the Diendriver up thus the shot missed. Ryu punched the Diend Kagejyu on the gut. "I won't lose so easily!" Ryu punched the Diend Kagejyu a little bit away, but not too far.

"You're not that strong really." The Diend Kagejyu said. "But since you'll grow up into a problem, you and your friends will have to die."

Then Zuboshimeshi and Yanasudare appeared. "Sister Complex." Zuboshimeshi said to Rai.

"Huh . . . WAH!" Rai was launched away by Zuboshimeshi's words.

"ONII-CHAN!" Reika screamed. Then Zuboshimeshi looked at Reika.

"Indecent love." Reika was launched away screaming.

"Reika-chan!" Lee screamed.

"Weak!" Lee was launched back. "Your voice sucks!" Karen was launched back. "Shameless!" Miku was launched back. "You'll never be a good wife!" Ryn was launched back. "All you're good for is polishing your guns . . . and you have a sister complex." Kousuke was launched away. "Indecent pseudo little brother complex." Maya was launched away. "You . . . I got nothing to say about you just go away." Zuboshimeshi said to Tsukasa whose only purpose in this fic is to stand around and look pretty. Zuboshimeshi looked at the reader. "I got nothing, your soul is too hard to read." You (we) shrugged.

"So you guys are here to help?" The Diend Kagejyu said.

"Of course, Shinigami-sama sent us." Yanasudare aimed his gun at Genta. "MUDA!" Yanasudare shot Genta. "Everything you do is useless!"

Genta screamed as the shot connected. Genta fell on the floor and Raia stepped on Genta.

Then Zuboshimeshi made his way to Ryu. "You . . . you have nothing to live for. You're weak and you have absolutely nothing."

Ryu looked at Zuboshimeshi. "That's not true!" Ryu screamed, then he himself was launched back.

"That is what you fear!" Zuboshimeshi laughed maniacally. "Now die!" Multiple Nanashis and Kageshis were waiting for the young Ryu to fall on their spears and swords.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed horrifyingly.

"RYU!" Rai, Karen, Miku, Lee, and Kousuke screamed in terror.

"KID!" Daiki screamed, then dodged a gunshot from Yanasudare and Diend Kagejyu.

_This is it, it's all over!_ Ryu thought. He was crying his eyes out. There was nothing to save the young Ryu.

Then streams of flames shot out at the grunts, shooting them down. A man with two red wings flew into the air and caught Ryu. This man looked exactly like Ryu. The man wore a red robe that was designed exactly like a certain villain, Long from Gekiranger. This is . . .

The man landed and set Ryu on the ground. "Who the hell are you!?" Diend Kagejyu shouted at the man.

"Me, you can call me, RYU!" The man announced.

"EH!" Everyone shouted. "That's Ryu!"

Ryu tugged on the man's robe. "Hey Ryu papa, you shouldn't call yourself Ryu, or else no one will be able to distinguish between you and me because this is a written fic."

"EH!? RYU PAPA!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh sure, then everyone can just call me, Dragon Ryu!" Dragon Ryu flung his arms. "HAHAHAHA! After all this time I'm free at last! Now to conquer Earth!"

"Ryu Papa, why are you referencing Mighty Morphing Power Rangers?" Ryu asked Dragon Ryu. "This is a Super Sentai Fic."

"Actually I just felt like saying it since I haven't been used in a fic for such a long time." Dragon Ryu squealed. "Finally, I get an appearance, and I fight too! I was afraid our author forgot about me. Glad to know that I'm still loved!"

"You should thank the readers, because so far you're beating the heroes in the polls." Ryunosuke said.

"I shall!" Dragon Ryu flung his hand and looked at a random direction. "Thank you readers!"

"Um, over there." Ryu pointed at the reader who was behind Dragon Ryu. Dragon Ryu looked at you (us) and we waved.

"WHAT THE!?" Dragon Ryu looked in a random direction. "How come none of the Fics I hosted ever have a character like that?" Dragon Ryu looked irritated. "And also, why is the author writing a Host Fic that I'm not hosting?"

"Um, this isn't a host fic, it's just a fic that uses fourth wall and reference humors from time to time. Also it becomes quite serious when it becomes serious, just look at the beginning of this chapter." The reader held up a sign that said this.

"I see. Let's continue then." Dragon Ryu nodded.

"But first things first." Lee said. "We got a new character!" Lee shouted. "Now let's get some back stories. Every one of you monsters stay back."

"What the heck is going on?" A Nanashi asked a Kageshi. The Kageshi shrugged.

"What's your relationship to this weird looking man that looks like that he's your father and also the man who you call . . . PAPA!" Lee interrogated Ryu and shone a flashlight, where he got it is unknown, into Ryu's eyes.

"He's not really my dad." Ryu said.

"Yeah, but I raised Ryu ever since he was a baby most of the time when Ojii-chan wasn't around, missed a lot in the year 2008 because I had some business to attend to (Geki Jyu Revival), and it eventually just became visits when he turned seven." Dragon Ryu explained. "But nonetheless, he's like my precious child!"

"Wow." Everyone said.

"But that doesn't really explain why Ryu always gets depressed about never having a father, now why when you have a man who looks like you be your foster dad?" Lee gave Ryu the evil eye.

"He's not my foster dad." Ryu sighed. "He's just my father's friend who decided to take care of me because Ojii-chan was old."

"Yep, me and my precious Ryn sure took good care of Ryunosuke here." Dragon Ryu rubbed Ryu's hair.

"He even has a woman named Ryn!" Lee shouted. "Just who in the heck are you!?"

"I'm the very first OC that the author made that appeared in a fic!" Dragon Ryu exclaimed happily. "And Ryunosuke and Ryn Tsubasa over there is based on my and my precious Ryn's concept!"

"I don't get it." Lee said.

"Don't repeat gags." Tsukasa said.

Then an arrow shot into Dragon Ryu's chest. Everyone, but Ryu, gasped. Dragon Ryu fell with a thud. "You're annoying." Diend Kagejyu said and the Nanashi who shot Dragon Ryu with the arrow was next to the Diend Kagejyu.

"OH MY GOD!" Ryn screamed. "He got killed!"

"Why aren't you freaking out Ryu-san!?" Karen asked.

"Three, two, one." Ryu counted on his fingers and Dragon Ryu rose.

"Man that hurt." Dragon Ryu took out the arrows.

"EH!?" Everyone but Ryu and Dragon Ryu screamed.

"Why are you still alive!?" The Diend Kagejyu shouted.

"I'm immortal." Dragon Ryu said. "You can't kill me."

"So that's why you weren't worried." Rai said about Ryu. "Interesting." Rai nodded.

"Immortal or not, I'm killing that little boy whose hiding behind your legs!" The Diend Kagejyu pointed at young Ryu. "KILL THEM ALL!" Grunts came from behind Dragon Ryu.

Ryuuji then appeared and ran over all the grunts. "My god there's a lot of monsters this day." Ryuuji got off his motorcycle. "Ore, FUTATABI SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arms.

"Hey it's Daddy!" Ryu pointed at the older Ryuuji.

"DADDY!?" Everyone but Ryu screamed.

"What you talking about Willis?" Kousuke asked.

"Whose Willis?" Lee asked. You (we) shrugged.

"It's a fourth wall breaking fic and we get knowledge that normally we shouldn't have, just go with it." Ryu said.

"I didn't even know you knew Ryuuji was your dad." Dragon Ryu sweat dropped.

"I don't actually. Well I did but then something happened eventually that I forgot but right now in this fic I know." Ryu explained.

"I don't get it." Dragon Ryu said.

"Ryunosuke!?" Ryuuji called out. "Hey is that you Ryunosuke?"

"I thought you liked to call me Ryu dad." Ryu said with puffed up cheeks.

Ryuuji paused for a bit. "I don't get what's going on but I think you're actually your sixteen year old self stuck in a six year old body." Ryu nodded. "YATA! I knew it!" Ryuuji ran to Ryu and hugged Ryu. "SON!"

"DADDY!" Father and Son laughed happily, then Ryuuji placed Ryu on his shoulder. Ryu sat on Ryuuji's shoulder.

"That man . . . why do I feel that he's a Kamen Rider?" Daiki asked himself, referring to Ryuuji.

Reika shed a tear. "It's so heartwarming when father and son get reunited."

"I didn't know Ryu knew." Rai said. "Heck I didn't even know I knew."

"Technically Ryu was told about Ryuuji in the actual Kodenranger fic, but a later event happened so that he forgot." Ryn said.

"This is what we call a spoiler!" A sign that the reader held said.

"NANI!?" Dragon Ryu screamed with a strong Chinese Accent. "I was only here for a few paragraphs and I'm already being overshadowed by Ryuuji over there!"

"Well Ryuuji is Ryu-kun's real daddy." Miku mentioned. Dragon Ryu dropped his mouth open.

"But I raised him!" Dragon Ryu complained. He hid in his corner and cried his eyes out. You (we) tried to soothe Dragon Ryu.

"You, you're supposed to be dead!" The Diend Kagejyu shouted at Ryuuji. "Why are you here!?"

"Time travel." Ryuuji said. "I'm actually sixteen year old right now too, but seeing me so big and Ryu so small, I just had to act like that and greet my child."

The Diend Kagejyu growled. "Yanasudare, kill that kid on that man's shoulder!" The Diend Kagejyu ordered.

Yanasudare aimed his gun at Ryu. "DIE!" Yanasudare fired.

Ryuuji took notice of an oncoming shot. Ryuuji then quickly put Ryu into his arms and shifted his body to dodge. To put salt on wound, Ryuuji held out his robe sleeve where the shot should've fired. The shot connected with the sleeve and Ryuuji threw the shot back at Yanasudare as Ryuuji wore an outfit embedded with magic giving it total defense. Yanasudare fell on the ground after the shot connected with his body.

"Did you try to kill my son?" Ryuuji asked angrily. Ryu looked at his angry dad as he sat in his dad's arm. "Never . . . ever . . . hurt a child when that child is with his . . . FATHER!" Ryuuji screamed and flames surrounded him. His eyes were now blood red. He is now using his ancestor, Rekka's, power.

"He's angry!" Zuboshimeshi jumped back in fear.

"KILL HIM!" The Diend Kagejyu shouted. The grunts and Zuboshimeshi and Yanasudare charged at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji quickly drew his Katana one handed. He slashed a Kageshi by the neck, then Ryuuji quickly twirled his Katana and stabbed a Nanashi on the gut. Ryuuji walked with the Nanashi a bit, then retracted his Katana and slashed that Nanashi down. Three Kageshis came from the air. Ryuuji quickly slashed the three Kageshis down. Some Nanashis prepared their bows and fired their arrows at Ryuuji. Ryuuji used a fallen Kageshi as a meat shield. Ryuuji sheathed his sword and pulled out the arrows from the Kageshi's body. Ryuuji then threw the arrows back at the Nanashi. The Nanashis were all stabbed by the arrows.

"Could this be!?" Lee shouted.

"A father's . . ." Rai said.

"LOVE!" Kousuke, Rai, and Lee shouted.

"NO WAY!" Dragon Ryu shouted. "My love for Ryunosuke is a father's love, not Ryuuji's!"

"You useless . . ." Zuboshimeshi was about to say to Ryu.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ryuuji slammed Zuboshimeshi's mouth with a fist. Then Ryuuji kicked Zuboshimeshi away. "His sensitive self should not listen to insults!"

"MUDA!" Yanasudare fired a shot at Ryuuji. Ryuuji side stepped and dodged all the shots fired by Yanasudare, all doing it while holding a child. Ryuuji then ran up to Yanasudare.

"WHAT'S USELESS!" Ryuuji punched Yanasudare hard on the face.

"How did you punch me!?" Yanasudare demanded to know, then Ryuuji grabbed Yanasudare's face.

"DIE!" Ryuuji then charged heat into his hand, thus burning Yanasudare's face. Yanasudare stumbled back in pain. Then Ryuuji stole Yanasudare's gun and shot at Raia who Genta was having trouble fighting against.

"Thank you!" Genta saluted to Ryuuji. Genta then went on to rapid slash a lot of grunts.

Ryuuji smiled, then the Diend Kagejyu stole a sword from a Nanashi. "If you won't let go of that child, then you'll have to do with only one arm!" The Diend Kagejyu was intent on cutting off Ryuuji's arm.

"He's . . . he's going to attack!" Daiki shouted to Ryuuji.

Ryuuji however saw this attack coming a mile away. Ryuuji quickly drew his Katana and parried.

Genta took notice of Ryuuji's speed. "THAT'S COOL!" Genta announced.

"Oi, did you really think that would work on me?" Ryuuji said, his eyes seemingly growling at the Diend Kagejyu. The Diend Kagejyu was scared. Those blood red eyes, those eyes that just pierce through your soul. Even though he was a Multi-eye Kagejyu, those blood red eyes of Ryuuji's were terrifying. "DIE!" Ryuuji then pushed the sword of the Diend Kagejyu away and slashed the body of the Diend Kagejyu. Then Ryuuji went on to slash the Diend Kagejyu more and more. "JUST DIE!" Ryuuji thrust his Katana at Diend Kagejyu. Ryuuji then spout out nine fiery wings, five to the right and four to the left. "HAH!" Ryuuji flew into the air and slashed downwards, cutting the Diend Kagejyu.

"UWAH!" The Diend Kagejyu screamed.

"Ryu, fire!" Ryuuji ordered. In fact, Ryuuji stole the Diendriver from the Kagejyu and handed the gun to Ryu.

"FIRE!" Ryu fired a shot from the Diendriver, shooting the Diend Kagejyu.

"GWAH!" The Diend Kagejyu's rider suit was destroyed and what was left was the Multi-eye Kagejyu.

Ryuuji flew back to where Dragon Ryu was. "Here, stay with him." Ryuuji set Ryu down.

"But daddy." Ryu whined.

Ryuuji covered Ryu's lips. "No buts, Daddy has some business to tend to." Ryuuji said. He took the Diendriver.

"Nanashi Renju, Kageshis, kill that man!" The Multi-eye Kagejyu pointed at Ryuuji.

"OI!" Ryuuji threw the Diendriver at Daiki. "Rider-san, want to fight together!" Ryuuji then took out a Kamen Rider Belt.

"EH!?" Everyone but Daiki shouted.

"When did Daddy become a Kamen Rider!?" Ryu exclaimed.

"OH I'M NOT LETTING HIM OVERSHADOW ME!" Dragon Ryu flew out of his corner and then grabbed Genta.

"OI!" Genta shouted. "Let me down!" Then Dragon Ryu forcibly de-henshin Genta. "HEY!"

Dragon Ryu set Genta next to him and Ryuuji ran to where Daiki was. "We'll fight!" Dragon Ryu said.

Ryuuji took one glance at Daiki, and Daiki was holding his Diendriver depressingly. Daiki looked at the Diendriver as if no hope was left. "What's wrong?" Ryuuji asked Daiki.

"I . . . I was careless." Daiki said. "I lost the Diendriver to a monster, than I was nearly killed. And to think, someone who transformed into Diend, lost to someone who didn't even transform."

Ryuuji patted Daiki's head. "Come on cheer up." Ryuuji said. "The only reason that monster lost was because he's a monster who fights for evil." Daiki looked at Ryuuji, then Ryuuji helped Daiki up. "A rider fights for the good of others. I know that if it was you using the suit, I would've lost unless I transformed."

Daiki looked at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot. "Do you even know who I am?"

"You're a despicable thief." Ryuuji replied bluntly. It seemed an imaginary sword pierced through Daiki's heart. "You're a guy who travels around the worlds making trouble and stealing the treasures of each world and you're currently beyond out of character. But deep down you're a great guy." Ryuuji then quickly snapped on his belt and his crimson Koden Gem flew into the hole in the belt buckle of the belt. "And that is why we'll fight this army together."

"Who are you?" Daiki asked.

Ryuuji pointed to the sun. "The man who the sun rises for, the dragon who will shine through all darkness . . . Hinote, Ryuuji!" Ryuuji then pointed to the Nanashis and Kageshis. "Remember that when I send you all to the underworld!"

"Showoff." Dragon Ryu puffed his cheeks.

Then a shockwave fired from Ryuuji's finger and shot down a lot of grunts. "OOHWAH!" The grunts screamed after they were blown away into oblivion.

Ryuuji and Daiki blinked their eyes to process the information. "That was odd." Daiki mentioned.

Ryuuji looked at his finger, then at Dragon Ryu's back as Dragon Ryu and Genta were on the other side of the battlefield. Then Ryuuji looked back at his finger. Ryuuji at this point smiled a mischievous smile. "FEAR MY GODLY POWERS THAT I WOULD'VE OBTAINED HAD I TURNED THIRTY!" Ryuuji pointed his finger at Dragon Ryu and again, a large shockwave fired out of Ryuuji's hands hitting Dragon Ryu away.

"OOHWAH!" Dragon Ryu screamed as he was launched away, crashing into a group of many grunts. "RYUUJI!" Dragon Ryu rushed at Ryuuji, ready to strike. "YOU BASTARD!" Dragon Ryu threw a fist into Ryuuji.

Genta turned around and watched Dragon Ryu and Ryuuji fight. Genta noticed something. "Hey those two look exactly the same. Same height, same face, same hair. Maybe the eyes are a little different but nonetheless, they're like twins!"

"You just figured that out." Kousuke mumbled.

Something was bothering Lee a lot. "Are we in the right fan fic anymore?" Lee asked. Ryu shushed Lee because Ryu wanted to watch his Daddy and his Ryu Papa duke it out. Lee then separated from the group to investigate but Rai pulled Lee back.

Ryuuji then threw a kick at Dragon Ryu. "DON'T HIT ME!" Ryuuji shouted. Then Dragon Ryu tripped Ryuuji.

"BACK AT YOU!" Dragon Ryu bellowed. Then Ryuuji horse kicked Dragon Ryu away. Dragon Ryu knocked down a lot of grunts.

"You know . . . I'm beginning to notice something!" The Multi-eye Kagejyu shouted. "But I haven't quite figured it out yet."

Then Dragon Ryu fired a stream of flames from his hands which oh so missed Ryuuji since Dragon Ryu's firing from the hand is helplessly inaccurate. The flames burned down a lot of grunts. Then Ryuuji pressed his palms together. "SENKO!" Ryuuji fired a straight fire stream from his hands at Dragon Ryu.

Dragon Ryu rolled away and that fire stream burned down a ton of grunts.

"You know, I get it!" Genta exclaimed. "Their fighting is only a way of getting rid of a lot of the grunts!"

Then Dragon Ryu fired a fire breath from his mouth. Ryuuji jumped back to dodge the accurate fire breath and Ryuuji jumped into some grunts which got burned from the flames. Ryuuji drew his Katana. Dragon Ryu took out two red handled Jians (Chinese Swords) from his robe and the two got into a sword fight. Ryuuji slashed and Dragon Ryu bent back. Ryuuji ended up slashing a Kageshi. Dragon Ryu tried to stab Ryuuji with both swords and Ryuuji moved to the other side. Dragon Ryu cut a Nanashi. Ryuuji swung to the side. Dragon Ryu ducked and a lot of the grunts ended up getting cut by Ryuuji's Katana. Dragon Ryu jumped into the air to fire another fire breath. Ryuuji rolled away and the fire breath ended up burning almost all the grunts in the area.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Kagejyu screamed.

Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu disarmed each other, then the two started slapping each other.

"YOU'RE KILLING DOWN ALL MY MINIONS!" The Kagejyu bellowed.

"How do you like that!" Genta shouted. "You killed all your own grunts before and now you barely have any left. How's that that for sweet justice!?"

Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu stopped and noticed all the motionless grunts. "Whoops." The two said. Everyone fell.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHOOPS!?" Genta asked.

"Wow . . . I didn't even know that happened." Ryuuji said.

Dragon Ryu and Ryuuji bowed to the Kagejyu and the Ayakashis. "Sorry! We never meant to kill down your numbers before the fight actually started!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Kagejyu screamed.

Then Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu ran back to their respective partners. "What's your name Rider-san?" Ryuuji asked Daiki.

"Kaito, Daiki Kaito."

"Well then Kaito-san, HENSHIN DA!" Ryuuji took out a card that looked like a picture of his two alter egos standing together with one in the back and one in the front. Kodenfire in the back and Kamen Rider Blaze in the front. (To get a general idea of the looks of the suit, Elemental Sentai Kodenranger chapter 14 for Kodenfire and Kamen Rider Blaze chapter 1 for Kamen Rider Blaze)

Daiki took out his Diend card. "Well then, looks like I don't really have a choice, might as well team up with you." He inserted the card into his Diendriver.

"KAMEN RIDE!" The Diendriver announced.

Lee blinked his eyes to process the information. "I swear this is a chapter of Kamen Rider Blaze and not a chapter of Kodenrangers Shinken Call." Lee said.

"Shut up Lee, you're an idiot." Rai said.

"But the humor up till now and the whole teaming up thing with a Kamen Rider . . . it's all Kamen Rider Blaze style!" Lee exclaimed.

"But this is still a chapter of Shinken Call." Ryu said.

"How can you tell!?"

"Look up." Ryu pointed at the title of this very fan fic. "Right huh?" You (we) nodded.

Ryuuji opened his belt buckle and inserted his card into the belt buckle. "B-B-B-BLAZE OUT!" The belt announced.

"I'm not going to be outdone by Ryuuji." Dragon Ryu mumbled. He placed a hand over his face.

"Yosha!" Genta took out his Sushi Changer.

"Ryu Gai Sou." Dragon Ryu hissed.

"Ikkan Kenjo!" Genta pushed a button on his Sushi Changer.

"HENSHIN!" Ryuuji and Daiki shouted together. Daiki fired his gun into the air and Ryuuji closed his belt buckle.

"DIEND!" The Diendriver announced.

"HENSHIN!" The Blaze Belt announced.

Four images of the Blaze suit crashed into Ryuuji, solidifying the Kamen Rider suit into reality. Diend and Shinkengold were form once again. Red and gold armor flew onto Dragon Ryu (Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Revival for basic look). Dragon Ryu became an armored warrior.

"I am the immortal Dragon, Ryu!" Dragon Ryu announced.

"Shinkengold, Umemori Genta!" Genta's suit seemed to shine.

"A passing by Kamen Rider, Diend. Remember that!" Daiki pointed at the monsters.

"Kamen Rider Blaze," Ryuuji pointed at himself, "YOUYAKU SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arm just like Ryu's favorite Henshin Hero (Kamen Rider Den O).

"So cool!" Ryu said with sparkles present in his eyes. "Daddy is such a cool Kamen Rider!"

"WARGH JUST KILL THEM ALL!" The Kagejyu screamed. More and more grunts appeared from gaps and shadows. Everyone charged.

Ryuuji inserted a card into his belt buckle. "K-K-KATANA!" The belt announced and a futuristic Katana flew out of the belt buckle where the Koden Gem resided. Ryuuji grabbed the Katana from the air. Ryuuji slashed a Kageshi down, then roundhouse kicked a Nanashi. Ryuuji swung his Katana in a 360 degree, slashing down all the grunts around him down.

Daiki fired his Diendriver at a couple of grunts. Some Nanashi prepared to fire arrows at Daiki. Daiki used a card. "ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!" Daiki turned invisible and the arrows missed. Daiki fired his gun while he was invisible, shooting down all the Nanashis down. Kageshis ran at Daiki after he became visible again. Daiki then ran at a speed that was faster than normal and pistol whipped and kicked the Kageshis away. Daiki then shot down a Nanashi that was about to come down and slash him.

Genta kept slashing at Zuboshimeshi. "HEY! Stop it, stop it!" Zuboshimeshi shouted as Genta slashed to fast. Some grunts came to help Zuboshimeshi out but Genta also slashed those grunts down.

"ORA ORA ORA!" Genta kept slashing on and on. "And for the finish!" Genta pulled his sword back.

"Over Hyper." Zuboshimeshi said to Genta.

"Eh?" Genta asked. Then he was launched back. "WAH!"

Zuboshimeshi watched Genta fly away. "I can't believe that worked." Even Zuboshimeshi didn't think the words he said would've worked on Genta.

Dragon Ryu punched a Kageshi into a Nanashi. Dragon Ryu walked slowly along the battlefield. A Nanashi tried to slash Dragon Ryu, but Dragon Ryu then slammed that Nanashi with a fist. That Nanashi fell. Two Kageshis tried to stab Dragon Ryu with spears. Dragon Ryu pulled his Jians out of thin air and parried. Dragon Ryu then slashed the two Kageshis multiple times. Dragon Ryu then kicked those Kageshi away. Dragon Ryu slashed two Nanashis down. Dragon Ryu jumped in the air and flying side kicked a Kageshi into a Kageshi. Dragon Ryu landed then side kicked a Kageshi away. Dragon Ryu stabbed two Nanashis with his swords, then kicked the two Nanashis away.

"Hey, I just noticed that the Dragon Ryu over there has a similar fighting style to Ryu." Rai commented.

"It looks similar." Karen said.

"Well when he was raising me, he sometimes showed some moves to me. I guess I caught on to his fighting style as I kept watching." Ryu explained.

Ryuuji drew two cards from his side deck and looked at the cards. One card had a picture of Diend on it. "Wouldn't be fair if I used this card after I obtained it by teaming up with the rider." Ryuuji flicked his wrist and the card burn to ashes, then that card turned into a new card, a golden card for Daiki to use. The card had a picture of Kamen Rider Blaze on it and a silhouette being. Ryuuji threw that card to Daiki. "Here use that."

"Eh?"

"You can use it, I know you can." Ryuuji then used his second card. "DIE YOU USELESS BASTARD!"

"MUDA!" Yanasudare shouted.

"CHIBI ARMY!" The Blaze belt announced.

A gold antenna appeared in Ryuuji's hands. Ryuuji put that antenna on his head. "GO!"

A bunch of Chibi Blazes appeared out of nowhere. Each Chibi Blaze held a green sub machine gun. The Chibi Blazes marched and gunned down a bunch of grunts.

"Nani!?" Yanasudare shouted as the toy like Blazes ran through. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Then a Chibi Blaze poked Yanasudare's leg. "What?"

That Chibi Blaze threw a grenade at Yanasudare, exploding on contact. That same Chibi Blaze then kept gunning Yanasudare. A bunch of Chibi Blazes holding small versions of Kamen Rider Blaze's Katana jumped out and slashed Yanasudare. Then a bunch of Chibi Blazes surrounded the fallen Yanasudare and kept gunning Yanasudare down. "HOW COULD THIS HIT! WARGH!" Yanasudare exploded to his death.

The young ones from 2019 sweat dropped. "That's got to be the weirdest way to finish off an opponent." Ryn commented. Ryu nodded.

Tsukasa sweat dropped. "What kind of Kamen Rider is he?" He asked.

The Chibi Blazes ran away, except for one who stopped when he saw young Ryu. That Chibi Blaze then threw away his gun, opened up his chest and took out an AA battery, threw that battery away, and basically turned into a small toy for Ryu. Ryu squealed and hugged his Chibi Blaze toy.

Genta sweat dropped. "I've never seen such a weird attack before, and using toys to do the work too." Genta got up. "Yo-to, time to get back to work."

"DIE ALL OF YOU!" The Kagejyu screamed and fired lasers from every part of his body from his eyes. The lasers destroyed the grunts around him and nearly hit Daiki. Daiki was able to jump away at the last moment, but the Kagejyu kept firing.

"Damn it, I can't get a clear shot." Daiki complained.

Ryuuji took off his antenna, and drew a card. "Yo Kaito-san, need help?" Ryuuji used his card.

"REALITY BEND: FINALE!" The Blaze Belt announced.

Then a giant version of the Diendriver appeared in Daiki's hands. "WHOA!" Daiki almost dropped the large gun as he did not expect that gun.

"That might help." Ryuuji said.

Daiki held the giant Diendriver, then he held his giant gun at ready. "All right, here I come!" Daiki ran at the Kagejyu. Daiki pulled the trigger and a sharp blue blade emerged from the large gun barrel. Daiki then stabbed the Kagejyu with the blade. The Kagejyu screamed. Daiki pulled the trigger once more and fired a large beam from the giant Diendriver using the blade as a spearhead. The Kagejyu was launched backwards.

The Kagejyu got up however. "I'm not finished, I'm not finished!" He shouted.

"Persistent little fellow isn't he?" Ryuuji said. "How about using that card I gave you?"

"This card?" Daiki asked, taking out the card that Ryuuji threw. Ryuuji nodded.

Ryuuji walked in front of Daiki. "It's up to you how you use it. I'm a reality bender, but that card will only activate with the user's imagination." Ryuuji turned to Daiki. "I leave my life in your hands Kaito-san."

Kaito looked at the card and wondered what could the silhouette possibly mean? Kaito then inserted the card into his gun. He aimed the gun at Ryuuji's back.

"It's always the back, but I'll let it pass this time." Ryuuji said, as during his time in his own fic, he constantly gets shot in the back.

"FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-B-BLAZE!" Daiki shot Ryuuji's back.

"OOH!" Lee shouted. "I wonder what's going to come out!"

Dragon Ryu and Genta looked at Ryuuji. "WHOA!" They exclaimed. Ryuuji was shining brightly and floating into the air.

Nine golden angelic wings formed on Ryuuji's back, eight to the sides and one going down the middle of his back. A golden, white and red overcoat like design feel before Ryuuji's suit, collar and coattail. Diamond like armlets formed on Ryuuji's arms. They were red in the center and golden at the edges. A similar diamond formed on Ryuuji's helmet and formed on top of the Blaze Belt. Ryuuji's Katana turned into a golden Calibur which looked like it could turn into a gun mode by simply turning the Blade down.

"Kamen Rider Blaze, Seraphim Form, SUIZAN!" Ryuuji flung his arm.

"Pretty." The girls said in awe at the Blaze suit.

"What . . . what the hell is going on!?" The Kagejyu screamed.

"WHOA!" Lee shouted.

"This is . . ." Rai gasped.

"Daddy's . . ." Ryu gasped.

"Ultimate Form!" Ryuuji announced.

Kousuke turned to the reader. "Isn't this a tad . . . too much?" Kousuke asked.

"I really think we're in the wrong fic now." Rai said.

"Me too." Ryu said. "But this battle will have to continue next time. Let's take a small trip and ask Sakurai Yuuto to take us back into Shinken Call."

"What happens if we're in Shinken Call already?" Ryn asked.

"Then wouldn't it be useless?" Karen asked.

"Oh please, with all that," Ryu pointed to the battle, "do you really think we're in the right fic anymore?"

"You got a point there." Miku said. Maya and Reika nodded.

"Then let's go! Zero-liner is over there." Ryu said. And the young ones from 2019 traveled in the Zero-liner which has no reason to be in this fic whatsoever.

And with this . . . does not end another chapter. This story will continue in the next chapter. Hopefully by then, the young ones will realize that they are in fact in the right fic.

"WHY THE HELL AM I BEING OVERSHADOWED SO MUCH!?" Dragon Ryu demanded at the last moment.

Genta cried. "I'm supposed to be one of the main characters, why am I not getting such treatment?"

As Zero-liner moved on along its tracks, Ryu looked out the window of Zero-liner. "You know, the only thing that will probably indicate this fic as Kodenranger Shinken Call will probably be if Takeru Shiba, Shinkenred, were to valiantly ride his horse out his mansion.

- -

The stern man who is called Tono by his retainers, sneezed. This is in fact Takeru. He was riding on his horse out his mansion. Takeru rubbed his nose. "Boy I hope I'm not getting sick."

- -

Well this ends this chapter. Please review and please also comment on the back story that was present in the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider since two official Kamen Riders appeared in this fic. Let's ignore Shinkenger continuity when reading this fic yo.

**- -**

A robed figure stood on top of a building. It made a frightening growl. _"Kodenred . . . you must die . . ." _The sky darkened a little, and a rift in the sky opened.

- -

The Koden kids were sitting around playing games with Genta and Dragon Ryu, except for Ryu who was sleeping with his father. "Where did Tsukasa and Kaito go?" Lee asked Rai.

"I don't know, you know where they went?" Rai asked us the reader. We shook our heads.

"They went away because they were disrupting the plot of this story and the fact was that they're not from Shinkenger anyway." Dragon Ryu explained. "That and the author really hates Tsukasa's guts."

"I'm pretty sure you would take offense in that statement." Rai said to us the reader while he sweat dropped.

"So what happened to that big battle." Ryn asked. "You know, that one battle where Ryuuji did all that transforming into Kamen Rider Blaze or something."

"That . . . the author just got frustrated and just scrapped the idea." Dragon Ryu explained. "Just pretend it never happened. It's a total retcon."

"But it did happen." Karen commented.

"No it didn't." Dragon Ryu said.

"Yes it did." Miku said to Dragon Ryu.

"No it didn't!" Dragon Ryu exclaimed.

"It happened." Reika said to Dragon Ryu.

"No it DIDN'T!" Dragon Ryu got louder.

"It happened, we saw it." Maya said.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Dragon Ryu screamed, only to then get a bullet in to his skull.

"You're annoying." Kousuke said holding a pistol with a smoking barrel.

Rai hugged Lee and Lee hugged Rai after Kousuke fired the gun. "I'm scared Kaicho." Lee said to Rai.

"Me too." Rai said. "Hold me tight." We the reader started shivering in fear.

"Why do I always get 'killed'?" Dragon Ryu asked getting up after his skull healed itself. "I'm an immortal but why!" Kousuke shot Dragon Ryu on the head again.

"Because your voice is annoying." Kousuke said. He then fired more bullets into Dragon Ryu's body. "Besides, you're not Ryunosuke over there, so I get to unload as much bullets as I want!" Kousuke kept firing and firing and firing, until he ran out of bullets. "Hm . . . time to reload."

"HELL NO!" Dragon Ryu said springing up to life.

"Hey why does Kousuke have a thing for guns?" Ryn asked all of a sudden.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kousuke asked.

"You're always carrying guns with you . . . and constantly trying to shoot something." Karen muttered.

"Hm . . ." Kousuke pushed his glasses up so that it made a glare. "It's a secret."

"Ani's a part time mercenary for hire." Miku bluntly replied, making Kousuke dropped to the ground because his cool gesture was ruined by Miku's spoiler.

"AH COME ON!" Kousuke shouted. "Is nothing sacred anymore!?"

"Yes, nothing is sacred in this fic." Rai said. "All our secrets shall be revealed."

"KAICHO HAS A CRUSH ON RYN!" Lee blurted rapidly so it was kind of hard to make out what he said. Every one stared at Lee like he was an idiot and Lee just smiled a random innocent cat smile with cute dotted eyes. : 3

"Should we be afraid that you have such an anime like appearance to your face right now?" Rai asked Lee.

"Maybe." Lee said keeping the same expression that he made.

"Can I get some speaking lines?" Genta asked, as he's been ignored the whole chapter so far.

"So, what's with this mercenary business?" Karen asked Kousuke.

"Guys, lines?" Genta sobbed.

"Well . . ." Kousuke said, pushing his glasses up. "When I was younger, I've always had some fascination with guns in general. It was always something I really liked. Of course without telling any one, I was found to be an excellent gunman and I became a part time mercenary, making money through my guns."

"So . . . YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN!" Every one, and Genta shouted . . . although every one else's words overlapped over Genta's words, thus making him still line-less.

"I want some lines." Genta cried. We the readers mentioned to Genta that at least Genta had speaking lines.

"Yes, I am an assassin." Kousuke said. "I assassinate crime lords and any one that my client has hired me." Every one was really shocked to hear him say all that. "The only one I haven't been able to do so, is Ojii-chan."

"REALLY!?" Every one shouted even Genta, but again, every one's voices overlapped against his own voice thus making him silent.

"I want to speak." Genta cried again.

"Right." Kousuke said. "Some guy, who claims that Ojii-chan stole that guy's wife, actually the mistress, from him, hired me to kill Ojii-chan. I failed because that guy's like . . . not human whatsoever in reflexes or anything!"

"Ojii-chan, Ojii-chan." Rai and Lee said.

"It turns out that the guy who hired me was a really bad guy because some one else hired me to kill my old client because the old client was apparently a con man, so I did so." Kousuke said.

"HOW DO YOU DO ALL THIS WITHOUT ANY CONSEQUENCES!?" Every one shouted except for Genta who didn't bother since his voice was going to get overlapped anyway, Genta went on to just wiping his Sushi cart.

"I have a license to kill." Kousuke said taking out a card from his wallet.

"Holy cow." The kids and Dragon Ryu said. Genta was about to say something, but then every one was louder than him anyway so he didn't bother. Then the kids squinted their eyes to look at a funny shape that was pictured on the card. It looked a lot like a round skin colored head with gray hair and beard, winking and giving a thumbs up.

"What the heck is that?" Rai whispered into Lee's ears.

"I don't know, it looks familiar." Lee whispered back.

"Yeah, what with the gray hair and beard." Rai said and then he and Lee pondered. "Who do we know that has gray hair and beard?"

- -

Ojii-chan sneezed twice. "What is it, Ojii-chan-sama?" One of the woman said to Ojii-chan.

"I have a name and you can just call me Ojii-chan." Ojii-chan said.

"You know you sneeze when some one is thinking about you." Said another woman.

"Oh really." Ojii-chan said.

- -

"Nope, can't really think who the familiar gray hair and beard might belong to." Rai and Lee said.

- -

Ojii-chan sneezed again. "Now that's just overkill." Ojii-chan said to himself.

- -

Ryu then woke up from his nap with his dad. "Ah, I'm energized." Ryu said. He shook Ryuuji. "Daddy, wake up, I want to play."

"Ok!" Ryuuji said flying up to a stand. "Now then, what do we want to do?"

"I want to see footage of that battle you had as Kamen Rider Blaze last chapter." Ryu said tugging on his dad's battle robe.

"YOSH!" Ryuuji took out a portable TV from his robe and somehow, it was playing footage of his battle. Ryuuji and Ryu watched attentively.

"Oh come on!" Dragon Ryu shouted. "The author doesn't want to mention that Kamen Rider Blaze battle again and he's retconning Kamen Rider Blaze's appearance in this fic!"

"Screw the author!" Ryuuji and Ryu shouted together. "We don't care what he thinks! We do whatever we want."

"Right?" Ryu asked us the reader. We the reader nodded.

"Whatever you say." Dragon Ryu said. "And I thought you were the favorite characters of the Author."

Ryuuji and Ryu watched as Kamen Rider Blaze Seraphim Form, Dragon Ryu, Decade, and Diend battle against the Ayakashi army on the TV screen.

"I don't know what's going on anymore in this fic." Reika said.

"Me neither." Maya said.

"We don't either." The ones with powers actually said, except for Genta whose voice keeps getting overlapped.

Eventually a man clad in an outfit in which the red jacket seemed to be the most prominent appeared with a woman clad in pink and a girl clad in yellow. "Hey Genta, what are you doing?" The man asked.

"TAKE-CHAN!" Genta shouted. "THANK GOODNESS!" Genta hugged on to the man. "OH TAKE-CHAN! Finally!"

"Let go of me!" The man shouted. This man is Takeru Shiba, Shinkenred.

"Oh finally!" Genta exclaimed. "With Mako and Kotoha here along with Take-chan, I can finally have some speaking lines!"

"Well you're as hyper as ever." The woman, named Mako, said. The girl that was with Takeru and Mako is named Kotoha.

Then Takeru looked at the kids that were there. "Why are there a lot of kids here?" Takeru asked. Mako opened her eyes in shock seeing so many kids and Kotoha just looked at the kids.

"Um huh?" Genta looked behind him. "Oh them." He looked at Takeru again.

"Don't tell me . . ." Mako said.

"Eh?" Genta asked.

"You're doing a daycare for these kids?" Kotoha asked innocently and with a smile.

There was a small silence for a little bit. "Sort of." Genta replied.

"For the record, I was going to ask if you became a pedophile all of a sudden." Mako said to Genta. Genta fell to the floor.

"THAT'S MEAN!" Genta screamed.

"How come you didn't finish off the Eye bad guy?" Ryu asked Ryuuji.

"Because it wouldn't be fun if the main character, which sadly isn't me in this fic, doesn't finish off a big villain." Ryuuji explained.

"Makes a lot of sense." Ryu nodded.

"How do you even know if the eye monster is even a big villain?" Dragon Ryu asked.

"Because . . . I don't know." Dragon Ryu said.

"Except now that I think about it, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME A SIX YEAR OLD TO FIGHT!?" Ryu shouted.

"Hm . . . that didn't cross my mind actually . . ." Ryuuji muttered. "Or you could ask the team you're crossing over to finish them off for you."

"Well that seems to be the only logical choice there." Ryu nodded.

"Hey, I'm a major character of this fic right?" Genta asked. We the reader nodded. "Why am I still being shafted this chapter?" We the reader shook our heads.

Ryu stood up after the footage of the oh so retconned Kamen Rider battle and turned around to see Takeru. Ryuuji turned to see Takeru as well.

Ryu ran up to Takeru and tugged on Takeru's pants. Takeru looked downwards towards Ryu. "Hi Takeru-senpai!" Ryu said to Takeru.

Takeru opened his eyes in surprise. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Takeru asked.

"Don't you remember you spent some time with me a few days ago?" Ryu asked.

Lee whispered into Rai's ear. "Should we be surprised that Ryu actually spent time with Shiba Takeru, Shinkenred?"

"I don't think so, just roll with it." Rai whispered back.

"Huh." Ryu whimpered. "You . . . don't remembered me?" Tears started to fall down little Ryu's eyes. "I can't believe you forgot me so fast." Ryu started to wail.

"Ryu's really a crybaby isn't he?" Lee said to Rai.

"Yep . . ." Rai nodded. "Hard to believe that's the one who becomes Kodenred in the future."

Ryu started to cry. "Ah!" Mako squealed and she hugged Ryu. Her Kindergarten Teacher ways took over. "There, there." Mako said calming Ryu down. "Don't cry."

Takeru, looking at Ryu's crying face, all of a sudden remembered. "OH!" Takeru shouted. "He knelt down to see Ryu's face. "You're the kid on the playground who scraped his knee."

Lee looked at Rai. "Dude, is it just me or is Ryu just clumsy?" Lee asked Rai. "There seems to be too many things that happened to him when he was little."

"Actually, Ryu is clumsy." Rai said to Lee.

"Don't you remember all those times that Ryu fell out the window?" Reika asked Lee.

"Hm . . . I never really noticed." Lee confessed.

"You mean . . . Ryu's almost died many times since he's usually in a tall building . . . and you never noticed?" Reika asked. Lee shook his head.

"Boy, Ryu sure is ignored much for a main character." Rai remarked.

"Come on, come on." Takeru tried to calm the crying Ryu down. "Don't cry please." Takeru took out his Shodophone and drew the Kanji for paper. A paper emerged from the Kanji. Takeru folded the paper into a paper airplane. Ryu stopped crying and looked at the paper airplane. Takeru gave the Ryu the paper airplane. "Come on, you can throw it if you want."

Ryu threw the paper airplane. He then giggled childishly. "It's so fun." Ryu said.

Takeru rubbed Ryu's hair. "At least you're not crying anymore." Takeru said smiling.

"Ah, Tono-sama is so nice." Kotoha said.

"Huh what?" Takeru looked at Kotoha with a stern face. "It's nothing." Takeru huffed.

"Don't try to hide it, Takeru." Mako said after releasing Ryu. "We already know how nice you can be."

Takeru sighed. "You guys."

"Take-chan is nice, nice, nice!" Genta said tapping Takeru's head.

Takeru gave up.

"Hey, what happened when Takeru and you met?" Karen asked Ryu.

"Oh." Ryu said. "I fell down and scrapped my knee, and I started crying. Takeru-Senpai was nearby . . ."

"Why are you calling Take-chan Senpai?" Genta asked, every one ignored him. "Wait a minute . . . NOW I'M GETTING IGNORED!?" We the reader reminded him that our existence is barely there.

"He came to help me. He bandaged my knee and then we pretty much spent some time together." Ryu finished.

"You sure like to go with strangers." Lee said.

"You do know that it's pretty much common knowledge who the Shinkengers are right?" Ryn asked Lee.

"Right." Lee nodded.

Ryuuji walked over to Takeru. "Well then, I should thank you for taking good care of my son." Ryuuji bowed to Takeru.

"Wait . . . I thought you were an orphan." Takeru said to Ryu.

"I am, but this is my time traveling dad whose really a sixteen year old boy in some . . . adult body." Ryu tried to explain. "And technically he hasn't had me yet."

"Weird." Takeru said. "Actually now that I think about it, why _would_ you have a time traveling dad?"

"Elemental powers for some reason has time traveling." Ryuuji said. "Even I don't know why."

"Should I even ask?" Takeru asked.

"Nope." Ryuuji replied. "Because it's a whole different answer anyway to why I'm here."

"He's a reality bending Kamen Rider and he forced his way into this fic." Dragon Ryu explained.

"HEY!" Ryuuji shouted. "You shouldn't be in this fic either! You as well forced yourself in here too!"

"At least I EXIST in this time!" Dragon Ryu shouted. "So naturally I can pop up anytime without any _mystical_ help."

"Oh you are so asking to be beaten to submission." Ryuuji growled.

"Bring it mortal!" Dragon Ryu shouted.

"Ah just shut up and face my godly point!" Ryuuji shouted and pointed at Dragon Ryu.

"Oh yeah, face my ultra powerful flick!" Dragon Ryu flew at Ryuuji and flicked his fingers and Ryuuji's point clashed with Dragon Ryu's flicking fingers.

There was a small explosion. "WAH!" The kids shouted.

Takeru coughed as the smoke flew around. He realized that Ryu was in the explosion. "RYUNOSUKE-KUN!" Takeru shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" Genta shouted. "The kids were in there!"

The smoke cleared, and in place of the kids . . .were teenagers. All of them.

Reika, Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku grew up 11 years. They all wore the Yatsude High School uniform but with colored Blazers. Reika's was green and white while every one else's corresponded to their colors.

"Whoa!" Rai shouted and looked at his suit. "Why did we grow up all of a sudden!?"

Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu stared at the teenagers. "Dang . . . what did we do?" The two said.

Kousuke was his eighteen year old self and like every one else, wore the Yatsude school uniform, only with a golden blazer. Maya was her seventeen year old self and she wore a red and white blazer compared to every one else.

"How come I'm still young." Kousuke muttered.

"I'm young right now too you know." Maya said.

Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu stared at Ryn, Miku, and Karen. "Dang those three really grew up." The two said.

"Are you taller Onii-chan?" Reika asked Rai.

"Huh." Rai said. "What do you mean?"

"And . . . you and Lee looked more developed!" Ryn shouted.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Rai asked.

"You two look more . . . like men." Karen said.

"Yeah, pretty but still manly." Miku said.

"Eh?" Rai asked. Lee pick pocketed Rai's wallet from Rai's pants.

"Hey, when were you a third year at school?" Lee asked Rai.

"DON'T TAKE MY WALLET!" Rai shouted. "Wait . . . THIRD YEAR!?" Rai snatched the wallet from Lee. Rai looked at his ID card in the wallet. "Holy cow . . . I'M EIGHTEEN!"

"I am too!" Lee said happily pointing to his ID card. "Hooray for growing up fast!"

"They . . . grew up." Mako said sadly.

"Dang they grow up nicely!" Genta shouted.

"Now that I think about it . . . Ryn . . . your breasts are bigger." Rai said.

"WHAT!?" Ryn shouted. She covered her chest.

"Karen too." Lee said nodding.

"EEP!" Karen covered her chest too.

Then Karen slapped Lee and Ryn punched Rai. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GAWKING AT!"

Rai and Lee fell. "Ow . . . that was a bad thing to say." Lee said.

"YOU THINK!" Rai screamed.

"But . . . all the girls do seem to get more developed as they get older, even your sister is bigger." Lee said to Rai.

"Shut up about my sister." Rai growled at Lee.

"Miku's big as ever isn't she?" Lee whispered into Rai's ears. Rai nodded. Then a flash of light fell from the sky, striking both Lee and Rai.

"I heard that." Miku, with her hairstyle the exact same as her younger self, said after snapping her fingers which brought upon the light of judgement on Lee and Rai.

"Hai Ma'am." The scorched Lee and the slightly burned Rai said.

"Why did I get burned so badly?" Lee asked Rai.

"Because you're the chew toy since you're unshakable body." Rai replied.

"Touche." Lee said.

"But still . . ." Ryuuji's fingers started wiggling. "Those girls really did grow up into such babes and that Maya chick surely will grow up into a babe."

"Dude, Maya's your niece by law!" Dragon Ryu shouted at Ryuuji.

"Hey, where' did that person go?" Genta asked, looking around for us the reader. "Huh, there you are . . . you didn't change much." That was because we the reader were behind Takeru and his three present vessels when the explosion hit.

"But where did Ryunosuke-kun go?" Takeru looked around. "Don't tell me that kid's gone." Takeru looked kind of worried.

"Ah, Tono-sama is really worried." Kotoha said with an innocent smile.

Takeru grunted then put on a stern face. "Well . . . it's not like I care much what happens to the kid." Takeru said.

"Liar." Mako said. And we all know that Takeru's really good at that.

Genta looked at his sushi cart and some mysterious boy was sitting on a seat at the cart, all while sipping a cup of tea. This boy looked . . . like Ryu honestly, not even going to try to hide it. He wore the Yatsude Uniform . . . just that. The uniform. Just simply as that. One difference though, he had a red short coattail . . . because coattails are just that sexy.

"You know, I think I should try it out." Ryuuji said.

"Try what out?" Dragon Ryu asked his sort of doppleganger.

"Groping those girls." Ryuuji said.

The mysterious boy whose obviously an older Ryu gripped his tea cup tightly. The mysterious boy who was obviously Ryu then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and threw them at Ryuuji.

The chopsticks slammed off of Ryuuji's head. "ITE!" Ryuuji shouted.

"What . . . the hell . . . are you doing . . ." The boy who was obviously Ryu then turned around to show . . . Ryu. Seriously what else would you guys the reader expect especially since there's really nothing to hide? Well . . . it's not like Ryu seemed like himself. Unlike his usual friendly baby face one would usually expect to see, he had a really angry expression on . . . with a baby face. " . . . TO MY GIRLS!" Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs then jumped from his seat and used a flying roundhouse kick on Ryuuji's face.

Ryuuji then started to roll all over the floor because the strength of the kick was way to inhumane!

Ryu landed and pointed at Ryuuji. "Don't you dare ever talk about any of my girls again like that ever again!" Ryu screamed. Actually now that he's landed it was evident that . . . HE'S GROWN TALLER! The once way too short for his age is now just as tall as Rai and Lee.

"What happened to good father and son relationships?" Takeru asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know . . . but that kid is scaring me now." Genta whimpered. "You know, now I'm kind of glad that every one's basically ignoring me." We the reader commented on how Genta hadn't been ignored at all, or else Genta wouldn't have gotten a speaking line at all. We the reader on the other hand still haven't gotten even one SINGLE line!

Ryuuji, after rolling around a lot on the floor got up. He realized something amiss. "Wait a minute . . . YOU SAID THEY'RE YOUR GIRLS!" Ryuuji shouted and pointed at Ryu. Indeed, Ryu did indeed call the girls 'his girls'.

"Yeah, of course I would say that." Ryu scoffed. "They're in my harem right?" Upon hearing that, every girl in Ryu's harem pretty much got their hearts pierced by Cupid's arrow. They all swooned. Note, yes Reika is in Ryu's harem somehow. Somehow. Don't ask, just run with it.

"AH!" Lee and Rai shouted. "He . . . HE ADMITTED THAT!" Kousuke then tried to pull out a Sniper Rifle too shoot Ryu with . . . but somehow the switch in clothing made him without any firearms.

"Wait a minute . . . YOU ADMITTED YOU HAVE A HAREM!" Ryuuji shouted.

"Should I be surprised or something?" Dragon Ryu asked as this is the Dragon Ryu who has no idea who the heck sixteen year old Ryu would be like and as we all know, the Ryu standing there beating Ryuuji up might as well be the seventeen year old Ryu. Hm . . . one year really does a lot to a person.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ryuuji screamed and then grabbed Ryu's collar and started to shake Ryu around. "What have you done with my son you bastard!?"

Ryu wasn't amused so Ryu grabbed Ryuuji's arms, then threw Ryuuji to the ground. "I'm Ryunosuke Rekka." Ryu said. "And I just remembered that I hate both you and Uncle Strange Man-san's guts."

"EH!" Dragon Ryu pointed at himself. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes, I am." Ryu blurted out.

"So straight forward . . . and mean." Dragon Ryu complained.

"Hey, stop stepping on me!" Ryuuji shouted and it turned out that Ryu was rapidly stomping on Ryuuji's back. "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK!?" Ryu screamed at Ryuuji. Ryu really looked grouchy. "I'm your son and you're a shameless pervert who flirts with any women that moves, do you think I wouldn't hate you?"

"But if you are a pervert you get it from your mother." Ryuuji whined, only for Ryu to keep stomping on Ryuuji's back.

"Kaicho." Lee said to Rai.

"What is it?" Rai asked Lee.

"Is it just me or is Ryu just scarier than usual?" Lee asked Rai.

"Nope, it's not just you." Rai replied.

"He still looks girly." Lee said. "Still so gorgeous."

"Why am I the only one being beaten up?" Ryuuji cried. "I'm not the first one to ogle at their breasts."

"Oh I'm kicking their asses after I beat you up." Ryu replied bluntly to Ryuuji.

"SAY WHAT!" Rai shouted loudly.

"WHY!" Ryuuji cried and demanded an answer.

"Blame your fate." Ryu said. "Because as I grew up, I really didn't like the way you acted."

"BUT YOU'RE KIND OF ACTING LIKE ME NOW!" Ryuuji shouted. "You finally admitted you had a harem and those girls belong to you!"

"But I'm single." Ryu said with a maniacal look on his face. "Unlike you who has mom, yet you still hit on any woman you meet."

"I DON'T DO THAT!" Ryuuji shouted. "Stop making stuff up!" Then Ryuuji thought about what Ryu said. "Wait . . . you're single?"

Ryu shirked back after he realized what he said. "Sort of." Ryu kept stomping at Ryuuji's back. Ryuuji cried in pain . . . humorously. We the reader couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I don't know which girl I want ok." Ryu said. "So . . . I kind of made them all . . . mine."

"HO!" Ryuuji got up. "You really are making your old man proud."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PROUD OF ME FOR THAT!" Ryu shouted and punched Ryuuji on the face. "God you suck." Ryu said to Ryuuji. "You really suck Ryuuji!"

"Ryunosuke-kun . . . what happened to you?" Takeru asked Ryu, as Ryu wasn't acting like his usual self. Granted Ryu is seventeen right now but that doesn't exactly explained why Ryu's acting like a total jerk. "What's with your attitude right now?"

"Oh, actually it's normal for me to be a jerk." Ryu said. "You should see me in the actual fic, I abuse Lee, Ryuuji, and Ojii-chan quite constantly."

"It's true." Lee said.

"You provoked him." Rai muttered.

"But you seemed so friendly." Takeru said, a little disturbed that the boy he had to knelt down to meet eye to eye is now almost staring with him at eye to eye just by standing up.

"Well . . . I just really hate Ryuuji." Ryu said. "My dad, who I don't respect." Ryu stomped on Ryuuji. "Of course since he's my dad, I'm showing restraint here."

"That's restraint?" Takeru asked Ryu. Ryu nodded.

"LIKE HELL!" Ryuuji shouted getting up, only to get roundhouse kicked in the head. Ryu went back to stomping on Ryuuji.

"Besides . . . I DON'T HAVE A TWIN SISTER!" Ryu shouted. Every one perked their ears up.

"What does having a twin sister have to do with beating up Ryuuji?" Dragon Ryu asked.

"Yeah, that I don't get." Genta remarked.

"Because apparently in an alternate timeline, I have a twin sister." Ryu said. "A hot twin sister." Ryu stomped on Ryuuji since Ryu knew Ryuuji was going to comment on that. Every one stared at Ryu as if Ryu was a freak. "And because I myself don't have a sister, something must've went wrong with my dad!"

"Hey your mom is the one who has to bear you in the womb for nine months!" Ryuuji shouted, to get stepped on hard by Ryu. "AIYEE!"

"Like I can blame my mom." Ryu said.

"Hey what is it with you and this sister anyway!?" Ryuuji asked.

"Because I have a sister complex and I would've liked to display this on a twin sister." Ryu said.

Every one but Ryu stopped. Ryuuji withstood the pain and turned around to look at Ryu. "You're a sick boy you know that." Ryuuji said.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK I TAKE AFTER!?" Ryu shouted and kicked Ryuuji.

"YOU TAKE AFTER YOUR MOTHER!" Ryuuji screamed. "You only took my looks!"

"Like hell that's true." Ryu growled.

"Er . . ." Lee and Rai said.

"Kaicho, I want the nice Ryu back." Lee said.

"I do too, I do too." Rai said, shivering.

After Ryuuji was beaten into submission. Ryu looked at Rai and Lee. "Oi, you two, you're next." Ryu said walking up to Rai and Lee.

"Just take your punishment." Rai said. "It'll end quicker."

"Hai." Lee said.

"Wait a minute, you're not going to get hurt anyway. Why am I talking to you about this stuff?" Rai asked.

"I have no idea."

Then Ryu collapse.

"What happened?" Rai asked.

"I'm so grouchy right now." Ryu muttered. He closed his eyes. "Man, the senshi team I've been mentoring is really driving me nuts. I haven't even gotten a good nights sleep last night." Ryu then started to sleep, but not before saying, "geez, I must've seen like such a jerk." Ryu slept.

"Huh?" Every one said.

"What's this about not sleeping?" Genta asked. "Didn't he just sleep a few minutes ago?"

"Perhaps I can explain." Ojii-chan said popping up all of a sudden.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Every one shouted.

"Hey . . . YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Genta shouted at Ojii-chan.

Ojii-chan held a finger next to Genta, then Ojii-chan made wacky Kung Fu poses and flicked Genta's forehead.

"Ite." Genta whined.

"Hm . . . how does Uncle Strange Man-san do it?" Ojii-chan asked as it didn't seem like it erased anything from Genta's memory. "Anyway, Ryu here somehow has memories of his Seventeen year old self. I don't know why but there must've been some sort of malfunction in the time device when Ryuuji here whose not really supposed to be here and Dragon Ryu whose an immortal flicked reality out of order. You people are ok since you got into the machine before Ryu did. Yes you too." Ojii-chan said looking at us the reader. "Since Ryu came in last, somehow his capsule got a malfunction which would give Ryu memories which he shouldn't have had he morph into an older self, which this is right now." Ojii-chan poked Ryu with the white cane. "So anyway, this guy's actually really badass but just right now he's really grouchy so he's really acting like a jerk."

"Makes some sense." Ryn said.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Ryu-san is really like when he's seventeen." Karen said.

"Boy, makes me think that he wasn't serious about the harem." Miku said.

"Nope that's not true." Ojii-chan said. "Because he's all your firsts."

"SAY WHAT!?" Ryn, Karen, and Miku shouted.

"He's your first." Ojii-chan said. "It says so in this wallet of his. Why else would he have pictures of all of you in the wallet?" Yes, Ojii-chan mugged Ryu out of Ryu's precious wallet.

"What do you mean first?" Reika decided to ask. "First kiss?"

"Let's just leave it at first." Ojii-chan said. Oh ho, I wonder what Ryu did. The girls from the future gasped and basically, their hearts kind of stopped at the moment for a little bit as they were all in shock. You can bet that Rai and Kousuke weren't amused by this. "This guy will really push a lot of things over." Ojii-chan pointed at Ryu. "Ironic since it's him who wants to preserve the T rating."

"So . . . any idea why he wants a sister?" Rai asked.

"Just look in the mirror." Ojii-chan said.

"Huh?"

"Lee, do the honors." Ojii-chan said.

"Reika-chan, how about going out with me?" Lee asked Reika.

"MINE!" Rai screamed and hugged Reika from behind and yes, Rai's arms are touching Reika's chest. Reika blushed.

"There." Ojii-chan said. "There's your answer. Basically the author likes to play around with that relationship."

Genta and Takeru turned to the reader. "Note, this does not mean that the author is a sick person, only his characters are sick people." Genta said.

"Who are you talking to and who am I looking at?" Takeru asked.

"That's mean, they're right in front of you anyway." Genta directed attention to us the reader.

Rai released Reika, and Reika slapped Rai for touching her inappropriately. "Lucky bastard." Lee muttered under his breath.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait to see if Ryu's any different when he gets older. He does look cooler and . . . wait a minute . . . HE'S A MENTOR FOR A SENSHI TEAM!" Rai remembered that Ryu mentioned that.

"OH YEAH!" The others shouted.

"Wait . . . how is that possible!?" Rai shouted.

"And with this, this chapter ends." Takeru said dramatically to us the reader.

"Wait . . . huh?" Ryuuji asked. "I'm confused!"

"I think you would be confused now wouldn't you?" Karen asked us the reader.

"I still have on more question . . . where did you come from?" Mako asked Ojii-chan, whose standing between her and Kotoha.

"Nowhere." Ojii-chan then groped both Mako and Kotoha.

"ECCHI!" Kotoha shouted and slammed Ojii-chan with her hand, only to then gasp. "I'm sorry!"

"Boy I did not see that coming from that girl." Ojii-chan fell with a thud.

"Didn't I say that this chapter ended already?" Takeru asked.

"You did it wrong, you're supposed to do it with a clap." Genta said excitedly.

"Did every one forget that there are monsters in this story?" Rai asked every one. "You know, monsters we're supposed to beat up?"

"That's right." Lee said. "There should be, I wonder where they are."

"This is a breather chapter, before the big battle." Ryu stood up ominously and said in his sleep with his eyes opened. One eye was black as darkness and the other was red. Ryu went back to sleep.

"I wasn't the only one who saw that right?" Rai asked.

"No, we saw it too." Every one else replied.

- -

And that was the truth. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki were relentlessly being chased by a robed figure. "Damn it, this thing isn't giving up!" Chiaki shouted.

"We got to get to Tono!" Ryuunosuke shouted. "Or else we may not live!" If you're wondering why they wouldn't just contact Takeru and the others, it is because their Shodophones have been damaged and they can't use it to contact others, let alone transform. Just what is going to happen to every one?

- -

Genta, Ryuuji, Dragon Ryu, and Takeru clapped. "And with this, ends another chapter." Takeru and Genta said dramatically.

"What were you two doing in this?" Genta asked Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu.

"We were bored." Ryuuji and Dragon Ryu replied.

And that ends this chapter, however, things will take a turn for the worse next time.


End file.
